Zwierzogród - Tajniacy
by Blacked1234
Summary: Witam! Nazywam się Mateusz i postanowiłem napisać fanfic o bajce Disney'a Zwierzogród. Mówi ona o wzajemnym zaufaniu, miłości, trudnej pracy agentów tego miasta oraz o poczynaniach groźnych przestępców. Każdy znajdzie jakiś wątek dla siebie. jest tu zarówno romans, jak i akcja, tragedia, dużo komedii i nieco satyry. Miłej lektury :)
1. Tajniacy Rozdział 1

**UWAGA! To co zaraz przeczytasz jest: dziwne, słodkie, nienormalne, niekiedy dwuznaczne, romantyczne, dramatyczne i przepełnione moimi zdolnościami pisarskimi. Przed przeczytaniem skonsultuj się z autorem bądź wydawcą, gdyż każde zdanie niepoprawnie przeczytane zagraża twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu.**

 **Poleca tygodnik Młoda Mama, telewizja BBC i Ministerstwo Spraw Zewnętrznych Federacji Rosyjskiej.**

 **Miłej lektury**

-Ten garnitur jest naprawdę wygodny.

Odparł Nick, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Chował właśnie potajemnie pistolet, obserwując problem jaki miała Judy ze schowaniem swojego.

-Ona na pewno tu jest?

Spytała, wreszcie znajdując miejsce na broń w swojej czarnej sukience.

-Tak powiedzieli. A nawet jeśli jej nie będzie… To elegancki wieczór, więc możemy zatańczyć.

Puścił oko w stronę poirytowanej partnerki. Kochała go, ale czasem jego teksty prowadziły ją prosto do grobu. Oboje wyszli z magazynu, starając się ukryć w tłumie. Wtedy na scenę wyszedł postawny tygrys, a wraz z nim piękna tygrysica w białej sukni.

-To ona…

Wyszeptała Judy, przytulając się do Nicka.

-Witam państwa! Dzisiaj postanowiłem ogłosić rzecz nieco nadzwyczajną. Naszą akcję charytatywną postanowiła wesprzeć Panna Robertson.

Po tych słowach tygrysica wystąpiła przed prowadzącego, podnosząc leżący na ziemi mikrofon.

-Jest mi niezmiernie miło, że mogłam pomóc tym biednym stworzeniom, które nie mają dachu nad głową. Mam nadzieję, że pieniądze jakie wpłaciłam zostaną wykorzystane w dobrych celach…

Nagle Judy oderwała się jak błyskawica od lisa i zaczęła nasłuchiwać głosu z łazienki. Nicka zdziwiło to zachowanie, ale natychmiast ruszył za nią, nie zważając na patrzących się gości.

-Co jest?!

Złapał ją za ramię. Ta jednak jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła się do drzwi. Wtedy jej partner także to usłyszał. Ciche tykanie dobiegające z toalety. Nick wywarzył drzwi, co przeraziło wszystkich zebranych. Na środku stała wielka paczka z zegarem i przewodami podpiętymi do materiału wybuchowego.

-Bomba!

Krzyknęła Judy, nakazując wszystkim zwierzętom uciekać. Wszędzie zapanowała panika i chaos. Niektórzy przy wyjściu uderzali się o siebie, byle się wydostać. Na scenie została jedynie zdezorientowana tygrysica. Patrzyła z przerażeniem na to, co działo się na drugim końcu sali.

-Wezwij posiłki i uciekaj! Spróbuje to rozbroić!

Króliczka osłupiała po tych słowach. Nick jednak nie zdawał się żartować. Wyjął swój specjalny scyzoryk i zaczął przemierzać wzrokiem kable. Judy jedynie kliknęła na swojej krótkofalówce znaczek alarmu, sygnalizujący policji, że stało się niebezpieczeństwo.

-Uciekamy!

Krzyczała, jednak tylko tygrysica zdołała się ocknąć i wybiec za resztą z budynku.

-Nick! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

-Ratuję nas… Ta bomba jest na tyle silna, że wysadzi też domy obok!

Do budynku wbiegli policjanci ubrani w stroje ochronne z karabinami. Jednak na widok ogromnej bomby, już nie byli tacy pełni zapału. Taktycznie wycofali się do wyjścia, poza jednym, który podbiegł do Judy.

-Nick!

Krzyknęła, jednak w tej samej chwili złapał ją drugi antyterrorysta i wyniósł przed salę. Lis ostrożnie przyglądał się bombie. Czas mijał nieubłaganie szybko. Do wybuchu zostało tylko dwadzieścia sekund. Wiedział, że to czas wyboru. Uciekać czy ryzykować. Wbrew temu co uczono go na zajęciach specjalnych na akademii, wszystkie przewody były tego samego koloru. Utrudniało to rozbrojenie bomby, a każdy błąd oznaczał eksplozję. Nick upewnił się jedynie, że nikogo nie ma już przy budynku. Wyjął ze scyzoryka ostry nóż i przyłożył do prawego kabelka.

-Prawy… Jak prawość… Prawość, której obiecałem strzec będąc zuchem i zostając policjantem…

Przeciął. Zegar stanął nieruchomo, a gdy tylko policjanci zorientowali się o braku wybuchu, natychmiast wbiegli do sali. Nick klęczał przed ładunkiem, wycierając cieknący mu po czole pot. Judy wbiegła zaraz za ,,ciężkimi". Podbiegła do jej partnera i całując go, przytuliła się do jego piersi. Reakcja lisa nie należała do tych najlepszych. Stał w bezruchu, oglądając jeszcze raz przewody.

-Nigdy więcej tego nie…

-Uciekamy!

Chwycił Judy na ręce, a na jego rozkaz reszta natychmiast wybiegła. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się poza obiektem, całość w mgnieniu oka zmieniła się w ruinę. Wybuch… Wybuch na tyle silny, że przednie ściany budynku zawaliły się przed parking. Nikt na szczęście nie ucierpiał, jednak Nick stał dalej osłupiały.

-Co to…

Bogo podszedł do lisa, chwytając się za głowę.

-Przeciąłem nie ten kabel… Wyłączyłem jedynie zegar i spowolniłem detonator. Tam nie było wyłącznika…

W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Wszyscy to zauważyli, jednak tylko Judy dała się ponieść emocją i ponownie przytuliła swojego przyjaciela.

-Bajer… Skąd wiedziałeś, że nastąpi wybuch, mimo zatrzymania zegara?

Komendant mimo złego stanu Nicka, nie dawał za wygraną. Dopiero przenikliwy wzrok Judy, dał mu do zrozumienia, że agenci potrzebują chwili spokoju.

 **Część druga pojawi się gdy zobaczę, że chcielibyście to dalej czytać : )**


	2. Tajniacy Rozdział 2

**ROZDZIAŁ 2**

 **Uwaga: Występują elementy drastyczne +16.**

Nick obudził się, nie wiedząc dokładnie co stało się wieczorem po akcji. Spojrzał na swój budzik, który wskazywał 8.00. Był już spóźniony o całą godzinę. Już miał wyrywać się z łóżka, gdy doznał dziwnego uczucia czyjejś obecności. Obejrzał się za siebie, a widok jaki ujrzał przyprawił go o kolejny zawrót głowy. Na drugim końcu jego łóżka leżała Judy w swoim mundurze i jeszcze pogrążona we śnie.

 _Co ona tu robi?!_

Pomyślał, powoli wstając. Wiedział jednak, że jego materac nie należy do najlepszych, więc jeśli wstanie, skrzypienie obudzi ją. Ale czy nie powinien jej obudzić? W końcu oboje byli spóźnieni do pracy. Wykonując jednak bardzo powolne ruchy, wreszcie wstał, okrywając króliczkę kołdrą. Mimo dość ciepłej nocy, rano zrobiło się bardzo zimno. Nie chciał żeby się przeziębiła. Szybko ubrał się w mundur policyjny i wyszedł, szepcząc cicho przy drzwiach.

-Miłych snów… Moja karotko.

Od teraz gdy pracował jednocześnie jako policjant i agent, nie musiał martwić się o autobusy. Stać go było na nowy dom, z już nie aż tak nowymi meblami oraz samochód. Jeden z lepszych modeli produkowanych w Sawannie. Droga do pracy przebiegała dosyć spokojnie. Nie było korków na autostradzie, a wszystkie światła jakoś za każdym razem wyświetlały zielony. Może to był jego szczęśliwy dzień? Gdy zajechał na parking, zauważył wychodzącego z komendy Pazuriana.

-Cześć!

Krzyknął, zamykając swój pojazd.

-Nick?! To ty nie masz dzisiaj wolnego?

Te słowa go trochę przybiły. Mógł sobie smacznie spać, jednak wolał nie robić na złość Bogo… Jaka dobroć w niego wstąpiła.

-Judy chyba też ma dzisiaj wolne. Komendant mówił, że miała się tobą zająć, po tym wczorajszym wybuchu.

Teraz kompletnie zgłupiał. Był aż w tak złym stanie psychicznym, że jego najdroższa przyjaciółka musiała się nim zająć? Nie do pomyślenia, jak na szczwanego lisa. Nigdy nie był takie emocjonalny… Dopiero miesiąc pracy z jego partnerką, doprowadził go do takiego stanu.

-Jest szef?

Spytał, ruszając na schody. Pazurian jedynie obrócił się i pokiwał głową twierdząco. Nick ruszył do biura komendanta. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Nie wiedział o dniu wolnym i przyszedł do pracy? Szef dałby mu jakieś papierkowe roboty, których nie znosił. Podszedł jednak do drzwi i zapukał.

-Wejść!

Odezwał się potężny bas Bogo.

-Nick? Dałem ci na dzisiaj wolne, żebyś doszedł do siebie. A z centrali nie ma żadnych wezwań specjalnych.

-Wiem… To znaczy dowiedział się jakieś trzy minuty temu.

-Skoro jesteś…

Tego się obawiał, cały dzień przy papierach.

-A w sumie nie ma dzisiaj nic do stemplowania. Jak chcesz to wracaj do domu.

Uśmiechnął się i pożegnał z komendantem. Nie spodziewał się tak łatwego załatwienia sprawy. Wsiadł ponownie w samochód i wrócił do domu. Wchodząc znów zobaczył śpiącą Judy. Już miał do niej podejść, gdy ujrzał kapiącą z łóżka krew. Jego serce ponownie stanęło. Podbiegł i pierwsze co postanowił to sprawdzić puls. Żyła… Ale traciła ciągle krew. Ktoś pod jego nieobecność wszedł do domu i dźgnął ją nożem w podbrzusze. Wyraźna rana wskazywała, że zdarzyło się to niedawno. Może nawet parę minut temu.

-Gdzie ten cholerny telefon?!

Szukał po kieszeniach aż wreszcie natrafił na komórkę. Pierwsze co wykręcił to numer na karetkę. Dopiero po przyjeździe służb ratowniczych, postanowił zadzwonić na posterunek o całym zajściu. Technicy przyjechali zabezpieczyć dom, jednak nie było żadnych odcisków palców ani żadnych innych śladów.

Lis siedział przed salą operacyjną, nerwowo tąpiąc swoją łapą o podłogę. Myśl, że naraził ją na śmierć, była najgorszą jaką w życiu miał. Minęła już dobra godzina, aż wreszcie z sali wyszedł nosorożec w stroju lekarskim.

-Co z nią?!

Stanął jak wryty przed doktorem.

-Spokojnie. Ten kto to zrobił musiał pierwszy raz na oczy widzieć nóż. Rana nie była nawet duża, ale jednak gdyby nie pana szybka reakcja, panna Hopps mogłaby się wykrwawić. Jutro będzie mogła już wyjść ze szpitala.

Nickowi kamień spadł z serca.

-Mogę się z nią zobaczyć?

-Tak, sala numer osiem. Łóżko trzecie.

Lis udał się pod wybrany pokój. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to jego partnerkę, czytającą jakiś kryminał. Powoli podszedł do jej łóżka, aby jej nie przestraszyć.

-Witaj Judy.

Króliczka zerknęła na Nicka z błyskiem w oku. Położyła książkę na szafkę obok i przytuliła się do niego.

-Co ty…

-Dziękuję.

Lis jednak wolno odepchnął ją od siebie.

-Za co? Za to, że naraziłem cię na śmierć? Powinienem zostać z tobą, zamiast iść do tej cholernej roboty.

-To nie twoja wina. Nie wiedziałeś, że się tak stanie. Powinnam wstać wcześniej…

Nick usiadł i podał małą różę, którą dla niej przyniósł.

-Piękna.

-Wiesz kto cię zaatakował? Nie daruję mu… lub jej.

-Spałam. Poza tym podczas snu poczułam, że wszystko się wali. To chyba wtedy mnie zaatakował.

-Zrobię śledztwo.

Mina Judy nie wyglądała na zbyt radosną. Jej uszy oklapły.

-Sam?!

-Tak. Nie pozwolę, żeby ten który ci to zrobił, żył sobie dalej bezkarnie.

-Bogo cię nie dopuści samego do tego śledztwa.

-Mam gdzieś jego opinię. Poza tym… Nie powiedziałem, że muszę to śledztwo zarejestrować na komendzie.

Jej mina już przypominała strach, zamiast zwykłej niepewności.

-Bez kamer, bazy danych ani niczego, nie znajdziesz go od tak.

Nick jedyne westchnął i pogłaskał Judy po jej małej głowie.

-Do zobaczenia później.

Dał jej jeszcze całusa i wyszedł. Nie wiedział czemu to zrobił. To była reakcja silniejsza od niego. Kochał ją, prawdziwie i bezgranicznie. Ale nie wiedział jak jej to udowodnić. W końcu… Królik i lis? Razem?! Te myśli powodowały w nim dziwne uczucia. Jednak mimo wszystko chciał żeby byli razem.

-Załatwiłeś ją?

Spytał największy tygrys ze wszystkich. Na oczach miał czarne okulary, a jego garnitur był wsparty materiałem, który uniemożliwiał jego przecięcie. W pokoju panowała ponura atmosfera, a kojot był wyraźnie zdenerwowany zaistniałą sytuacją.

-Nie…

Zapanowała bezwzględna cisza. Ochroniarze bossa popatrzyli po sobie, jednak czekali dopiero na rozkaz swojego szefa.

-Na hak.

Wtedy jeden z tygrysów, chwycił kojota za czarny płaszcz i zaniósł do mroźnego pokoju obok. Na środku wisiały różne haki, małe, duże, ostre i tępe. Ochroniarz odsłonił jeden z ostrzejszych, zakleił paszczę kojota klejem i zamknął drzwi.

-Szefie… Mam się zająć tą małą?

Spytał równie wysoki tygrys co boss. Ten jednak pokiwał głową przecząco i wrócił do swojego gabinetu z tyłu.

 **Nieco dłuższe od poprzedniego rozdziału. Byłbym wdzięczny za pisanie komentarzy i opinii. Bardzo pomagają przy tworzeniu kolejnych części :)**


	3. Tajniacy Rozdział 3

-Gdzie ta latarka?!

Krzyczał do siebie Nick, poszukując zguby w swojej szafie. W całym domu panował bałagan co nie było domeną lisa. Mimo wielkiego pośpiechu zawsze był w stanie zdążyć posprzątać. To także się zaczęło od spotkania Judy.

-Mam cię!

Wyjął z małego kuferka latarkę i podczepiany laser do swojego pistoletu. Wiedział jednak, że będzie mu potrzebny tłumik, a taki dostaje tylko w razie akcji specjalnych. Wyjął szybko telefon i wykręcił numer do Finnicka.

 _Muzyczka Disco-Polo… Co ja mogłem się po nim spodziewać…_

Wreszcie dzwonek, przerwał dźwięk odbieranej komórki.

-Co jest stary?

Spytał znajomy głos w słuchawce.

-Cześć, potrzebuje tłumika do USP H&K kalibru 9 mm. Znalazłby się jakiś?

-A ty co, dla mafii teraz robisz?

Podśmiechiwał się jego przyjaciel, nie zważając na powagę słów Nicka.

-Po prostu dałbyś radę mi to załatwić?

-Jasne… Ale wiesz stary, że mimo naszej przyjaźni takie rzeczy kosztują. Jako, że znamy się od podstawówki… Dwadzieścia procent zniżki.

-Cena?

Jego głos ewidentnie łamał się. Od dawna nie robił nic nielegalnego, ale to musiał teraz zrobić. Wszystko aby odkryć oprawców Judy.

-Za… Dwa tysiaki. Ogólnie to koło dwa-trzysta, ale zrobię lekką przecenę dla ciebie.

-Na kiedy?

-Może być nawet na dziś wieczór. Pod barem Los Espueras.

Pamiętał to miejsce. To tam pierwszy raz wpadli z Finnickiem na przekręt związany z Lodo Łapkami. Mimo, że nie chciał teraz nikomu wyjawić swojej przeszłości to uwielbiał powspominać stare czasy spędzone w jego ciężarówce i w ciągłym ruchu.

-Nick? Jesteś tam?

Wreszcie przypomniał sobie o telefonie.

-Tak, tak. To dziś wieczór pod barem.

Pośpiesznie wyłączył telefon słysząc pukanie to drzwi. Nie spodziewał się dzisiaj nikogo, więc wziął pistolet ze stołu i założył za tył spodni. Trzymał rękę w gotowości, aby jak najszybciej wystrzelić. Pukanie nie ustawało, wręcz przeciwnie. Nasiało się z każdą sekundą. Lis ostrożnie podszedł do drzwi, lekko je uchylając. Przed wejściem stał szary wilk w czarnym garniturze. Widok agenta Peryklesa uspokoił go niezmiernie.

-Nick. Jest sprawa, musimy się nią zająć. A skoro Judy jest w szpitalu, jestem twoim nowym partnerem. Ale to jutro. Na razie mam dla ciebie to…

Odparł wyjmując jakiś świstek.

-Co to?

Oboje weszli do salonu i usiedli na kanapie. Panowała sroga cisza, jednak wreszcie Perykles przerwał ją, rozkładając na stole kartkę. Widniało na niej ośmiu najgroźniejszych przestępców w Zwierzogrodzie. Nick pierwszą osobą jaką dojrzał był Pan B.

-Znasz, któregoś z nich?

-Nie.

Szybko odparł, okłamując kolegę. Wiedział, że Pan B zrobił dla niego i dla Judy wielką przysługę, a podanie tajniakom i policji jego miejsca pobytu… Wolałby nie wiedzieć co wtedy by z nim się stało.

-A tego znasz?

Wilk skierował łapę na zdjęcie tygrysa.

-Był wtedy na tej uroczystości charytatywnej. A co z nim?

Znów zapanowała cisza.

-Podejrzewamy… Że to on mógł nasłać płatnego zabójcę na Judy.

 _Jak to jest możliwe? Gość organizuje akcje charytatywne, a u boku zabije niczego mu winnych ludzi?!_

Myśli Nicka, krążyły w jego głowie jak chmury burzowe, mające zaraz przerodzić się w potężny sztorm.

-Mam też kolejną wiadomość. Wiemy prawdopodobnie dlaczego chciał zabić twoją partnerkę. Bez ciebie, podjęła ona decyzję o sprawie zaginięcia pewnego rubinu. Trop doprowadził ją do niejakiego lamparta Depertosa. Niezbyt koleżeński facet. Gość trafił wreszcie za kratki, a jego pracodawca, którym pewnie jest ten gość ze zdjęcia, postanowił odegrać się na Judy…

Dalsze słowa nie docierały do świadomości gospodarza. Jak ona mogła mu to zrobić? Sama prowadzić sprawę, bez niego? Obiecała mu, że są partnerami i wszystko zawsze będą robić razem.

-Nick?

-Hm?

Ocknął się ze swoich myśli, udając zasłuchanego.

-Ja idę. Jutro mamy robotę, więc się przygotuj.

Lis odprowadził Peryklesa i zamknął drzwi.

 _Nie to nie prawda. Judy nie zrobiłaby mi czegoś takiego…_

Przez jego myśli znowu przewijał się najczarniejszy scenariusz. Co jeśli mu tak naprawdę nie ufa? Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że zostawiła u niego torebkę z kluczykami do domu.

 _Tylko sprawdzę… Chcę mieć pewność…_

Chwycił za brelok z kluczami i ruszył pod jej apartament. Od kiedy także pracowała na podwójnym stanowisku, miała pieniądze na wykup mieszkania w jednym z większych wieżowców w mieście. Nick jednak nie zważając na problemu uliczne, szybko dotarł na miejsce. Całą drogę myślał czy dobrze postępuje. Teraz jednak było za późno.

-Pokój numer… Dwadzieścia trzy.

Podszedł pod podane drzwi i wszedł do środka. Nie było tam niczego specyficznego. Jedynie poduszki w kształcie marchewek i dużo soku marchewkowego. Przypomniał sobie, że od kiedy się znają, Judy nigdy nie zaprosiła go do siebie.

 _Tylko sprawdzę szafę i pójdę. To nie możliwe, żeby mi nie ufała._

Otworzył mebel w jej pokoju i to co ujrzał, prawie przewróciło go na ziemię. Pod ubraniami leżały puszki z pieprzem przeciw lisom, paralizatory i kaganiec.

-Nie…

Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie widzi. Jego najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciółka…

-Nie!

Krzyknął, zaciskając mocno zęby.

-Nikt nie zaufa lisowi, prócz lisa…

Zamknął szafę i wyszedł. Nie był teraz nawet w stanie prowadzić. Jego psychika nie pozwalała mu na to. Mimo to, wsiadł do samochodu i ruszył w stronę szpitala. Przed salą gdzie leżała Judy, wyczekiwał aż wszyscy ją opuszczą. Gdy po około godzinie, nie było w niej nikogo prócz jego partnerki, postanowił wejść.

-Nick! Tak się cie…

-Cicho! Co to ma znaczyć?

Jego głos zdawał się teraz być o wiele niższy i groźniejszy. A jego oczy szkliły się, jakby znowu miał zacząć płakać. Króliczkę zdziwiło to zachowanie do tego stopnia, że lekko się odsunęła.

-O czym ty mówisz?

-O czym mówię?! O tym co znalazłem w twojej szafie!

Judy osłupiała.

-Grzebałeś w moich rzeczach bez pozwolenia?!

Nie wytrzymała i równie co on wybuchła gniewem.

 _Jak ona mogła…_

-Grzebałem w twoich rzeczach? Myślisz, że to najgorszy problem? Co tam robił sprzęt odstraszający lisy i kaganiec, co?!

Jego złość przekroczyła wszelką granicę. Judy jednak nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Mimo to przestraszyła się Nick'a, do tego stopnia, że odsunęła się kolejny kawałek. A w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

-Co… Przecież ja nie mam…

-Nie masz?! Na własne oczy widziałem…

Teraz jego wściekłość, przerodziła się w rozpacz. Wreszcie znowu uwolnił falę łez.

-Zmieniłem się dla ciebie… Dla ciebie postanowiłem być lepszy… Zacząłem dbać o siebie… A ty… Ty mi dalej nie ufasz!

-O czym ty mówisz? Ufam ci!

-Powiedz to paralizatorom.

-Jakim…

Nie dokończyła. Do sali wbiegła pielęgniarka, wyprowadzając lisa przed drzwi.

-Auu…

Judy chwyciła się za głowę. Ból był bardzo silny, a jego natężenie zwiększało się. Ciśnienie niebezpiecznie wzrosło, nawet jak na królika. Do środka natychmiast wbiegł zaalarmowany lekarz, prowadząc łóżko Judy na OIOM.

-Co jest…

Nick spostrzegł wyjeżdżającą partnerkę na salę specjalną.

-Doktorze!

Krzyknął, podbiegając do lekarza. Teraz poczuł się niezmiernie głupio, kłócąc się z Judy w takim stanie. Nie mógł jej jednak wybaczyć tego co u niej znalazł.

-Nie mogę rozmawiać.. Musimy szybko podać odpowiednie leki i zrobić tomografię głowy.

-Czemu tomografię?

-To może być coś gorszego niż zwykły uraz po uderzeniu.

 _Co on ma na myśli?!_

 **Witajcie kamraci! Arrr… Nie dobra, nie umiem udawać pirata. Oto już koniec 3 rozdziału. Dostałem pytanie ile ich będzie, to może od razu odpowiem. NIE WIEM. Może być ich 10, a może będzie 30. Wszystko zależy od paru czynników, .: mojego wolnego czasu, weny twórczej, pomysłu na kolejny ciąg dalszy no i oczywiście od samych czytelników. Jeśli po np. 5 czy 6 rozdziale będzie spadek w czytaniu to jasne jest, że nie będę miał zamiaru tego kontynuować. Natomiast nim więcej osób będzie chciało kontynuacji, to ją dostanie. Ale tak jak mówię, 30 rozdziałów to jest max. Może powiedzieć, że to nawet cała książka, choć jedną już napisałem xD**

 **Do zobaczenia w kolejnej części!**


	4. Tajniacy Rozdział 4

**ROZDZIAŁ 4**

Nick siedział jeszcze trochę w szpitalu, czekając na wyniki tomografii. Wreszcie z sali wyszedł doktor, ze zdjęciami i dokumentami po badaniu. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie. Jego twarz przybrała srogi grymas.

-Co z nią?

Spytał lis.

-Nie lubię okłamywać zwierząt… Do jej krwiobiegu przedostała się dziwna substancja. Nie wiemy kto ją wstrzyknął, ale jest bardzo niebezpieczna dla organizmu. Ona może nawet umrzeć, jeśli nie podamy jej surowicy na to.

 _Ona… Umrze…_

-Ale co to konkretnie jest?

Jego zdziwienie sięgnęło wszelkich granic. Przecież na badaniach wstępnych, nie wykazano zmian w krwi.

-Nie wiemy, ale podejrzewamy, że skoro ktoś nieudolnie próbował ją zabić w prosty sposób, to ktoś inny sięgnął po wyrafinowane środki… Poinformowałem policję, aby przysłali do panny Hopps ochronę.

 _Za bardzo ją kocham… Żeby teraz odpuścić to śledztwo…_

-Ile czasu jej zostało?

-Trzy, może cztery dni. Ewentualnie pięć, jeśli podamy odpowiedni antybiotyk. Ale bez surowicy, nie ma szans, że przeżyje.

Nick zaczął powoli łączyć fakty w całość. Skoro ten tygrys nasłał na nią płatnego zabójcę, a ten nie wykonał porządnie planu, to musiał przysłać drugiego, lepszego, który wykonał to lepiej i po cichu. Musiał się więc dostać do jego rezydencji. Tam musi być odtrutka.

 _Tam musi być odtrutka._ _Skoro gość zajmuje się akcjami charytatywnymi… To musi mieć porządną willę…_

Pierwsze co zrobił to wsiadł do samochodu i włączył komputer. Używał go podczas akcji specjalnych do namierzenia kontaktu. Sprzęt miał wbudowany też system lokalizacji budynków i domów.

 _Jak ja go znajdę… Chwila!_

Przypomniał sobie, że podczas tamtej misji, prowadzący miał zaczepione klucze. Nick dostrzegł wtedy na nich kod domu. Jednak mimo starań nie mógł sobie przypomnieć początku.

-…54? 754? Nie…

Musiał to zrobić… Dla niej. Mimo tego co widział i co od niej usłyszał, kochał ją. Czasem twierdził nawet, że za bardzo. Przypomniał sobie, że kiedy wszyscy wybiegali z budynku, dwie kamery na skrzyżowaniu ich zarejestrowały. Może chociaż jedna uchwyciła cały kod.

 _Ale co ja zrobię? Nie pojadę z tym na posterunek, bo mnie odsuną od tej sprawy. Zostaje ratusz…_

Chwycił za kierownicę i ruszył do swojego domu. Tam założył swój specjalny strój oraz noktowizor z wbudowaną termowizją i systemem na podczerwień. Szelki na plecach umożliwiały podczepienie pod linę, a miejsce na broń i granaty było bardzo blisko zasięgu ręki.

-O której to zamykali…

-O dwudziestej.

Odezwał się znajomy głos zza drzwi.

-Feniek!

Przestraszył się Nick. Nie spodziewał się go tutaj, a na pewno nie o tej godzinie.

-Nie było cię w barze, a już dochodzi dwudziesta, to przyjechałem. W co się znowu pakujesz?

W jego wypowiedzi czuć było nutką ironii, jednak lis nie przejął się tym. Nie był w stanie myśleć o takich rzeczach, właśnie teraz.

-Muszę dostać się do ratusza i systemu kamer.

-Jak chcesz to zrobić?

-Wejdę dachem, a potem… Ej, na co ci to wiedzieć?

-Po prostu chcę ci pomóc. Poza tym przyniosłem ten tłumik.

Wyjął zza pleców mały, czarny sprzęt, podając go Nickowi.

-Później zapłacisz. A teraz wsiadaj do ciężarówki, jakby coś poszło źle to ją namierzą, a nie twój wóz. A rano będzie u ciebie szwadron ,,specjalsów". Nie chcemy tego, prawda?

Chociaż raz musiał się z nim zgodzić. Oboje ruszyli pod budynek ratusza. Nick powoli wspiął się drabiną na górę i znalazł okno do pokoju dawnej wiceburmistrz Obłoczek.

-Mam to!

Podał przez krótkofalówkę do Finnick'a, który czekał przy prądnicy ratusza w gotowości.

-Okej, robię wejście.

Wyjął z kieszeni scyzoryk i wolno rozciął okrąg, chwytając go w ostatniej chwili aby nie upadł na ziemię.

-Odłączaj!

Feniek pociągnął za wajchę, zamykając dopływ prądu do budynku, co wyłączyło czujniki bezpieczeństwa i lasery. Nick powoli zjechał do pokoju, podłączając swój Pendrive do komputera. Natychmiast wyszukało mu zapis kamery z tamtego dnia.

-8754… Jest! Okej wracam!

Gdy tylko pomocnik ujrzał Nick'a na dachu, przepuścił ponownie prąd i oboje byli już w drodze do domu.

-Dzięki stary… Mogłem na ciebie liczyć.

-Drobiazg. Może jakaś kolacja?

Zaśmiał się Finnick, odstawiając lisa pod jego dom.

/

-Ile jej zostało?

Spytał tygrys, ściągając do oczu swoje czarne okulary.

-Dwa… Trzy dni.

-Policja obstawiła teren?

-Całkowicie.

-Dobrze. Ona umrze i już nikt nigdy nie dowie się o moim przekręcie… Nikt!

Uderzył łapą o stół do tego stopnia, że nawet jego ochroniarze lekko się wystraszyli.

-Kiedy zapłata?

Spytał kojot, masując swoje plecy.

-Jak tylko dostanę wiadomość o jej śmierci. Sio!

/

-8754… To jest Sawanna i to… Piaskowa? Szef mafii, mieszkający w najbardziej ruchliwej dzielnicy Sawanny… A to ci klops.

Mówił do siebie Nick, powoli dojeżdżając na wskazane miejsce. Jego dotychczasowy strój znów został zmieniony na elegancki garnitur. W kieszeni ukrył małe granaty dymne i błyskowe. Jego zegarek posiadał nadajnik, wskazujący położenie czujników bezpieczeństwa, a z tyłu schował pistolet z tłumikiem. Podjeżdżając pod dany adres, schował auto za krzakami, a sam zakradł się na tyły posesji. Nie było żadnych kamer, co oznaczało, że trawnik przed samym domem, był chroniony przez bezpieczniki obciążenia. Wspiął się więc na jedno z drzew i utrzymując równowagę na konarze jak prawdziwy cyrkowiec, wszedł na dachówkę pod lewym oknem mieszkania. Dom był ogromny. Wejście główne było otoczone kolumnami. Okna, były ze wzmocnionego szkła, a lampy zmieniały kolor z niebieskiego, na szafirowy, później karmazynowy, czerwony i wracały do niebieskiego.

-Piękna posesja… Szkoda, że jej nie przejmę jak go zaaresztują.

Zaśmiał się po cichu, wchodząc do łazienki, uchylonym oknem. Wyjrzał zza drzwi czy aby na pewno nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Przeszedł szybko do schowka naprzeciwko i włączył swój nadajnik w telefonie. Nie zauważył żadnych czujników, ale wszystkie drzwi na parterze były zabezpieczone szyfrem. Już miał wychodzić ze skrytki gdy nagle…

 **JINGIEL REKLAMOWY POLSATU**

 **Jestem złem wcielonym xD**


	5. Tajniacy Rozdział 5

**ROZDIZAŁ 5**

Nick wystraszył się wrzasku, jaki usłyszał z parteru. To było jak wołanie o pomoc, ale bardzo zniekształcone. Sam krzyk był głuchy i słyszany jak przez ścianę. Lis jednak rozpoznał jedną rzecz… To był ewidentny krzyk płci żeńskiej.

 _Teraz do poręczy, schodami w dół, uważając na czujnik ruchu przy holu i prosto._

Natychmiast ruszył gdy tylko jeden z tygrysów zniknął za rogiem. W połowie drogi ze schodów zobaczył wychodzącego drugiego.

 _Zwiewać? Nie zdążę…_

Postura już była widoczna w drzwiach. Nick wyskoczył z lewej strony barierki, upadając twarzą na metalowy panel. Odgłos nie był na tyle głośny by ochroniarz go usłyszał, lis jednak przy upadku wybił sobie jednego zęba.

 _Niech to… Ahh… Będę musiał odwiedzić dentystę._

Krzyk znowu dał się we znaki. Teraz jednak był wyraźniejszy. Nick słysząc go, przestraszył się. Rozpoznałby ten odgłos na kilometr…

-Judy!

Wyjął i rzucił jeden z granatów pod drzwi. Wybuch był na tyle silny, że stojący przy nim ochroniarz padł na ziemię wraz z wejściem. Na środku stała skrępowana króliczka, próbująca uniknąć ukłucia igłą.

-Zostaw ją!

Krzyknął lis, wycelowawszy pistolet w kojota. Ten jedynie uśmiechnął się i zbliżył strzykawkę jeszcze bliżej jego partnerki. Nick nie wytrzymał i wystrzelił prosto w odsłoniętą skroń przeciwnika. Kojot jak cegła, padł na ziemię.

-Nick!

Króliczka ewidentnie wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

-Co ty tu robisz?

-Wywieźli mnie i…

-Stój!

Oboje usłyszeli przenikliwy głos. W drzwiach stał agent Perykles i jednostka antyterrorystyczna. Wszyscy byli wcelowani w Nick'a. Latarki przyczepione do broni, oślepiały go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.

-Rzuć broń i odsuń się od niej!

-Pery…

-Rzucaj!

Lis odłożył broń i założył ręce za głowę.

-Kłaść go.

Odparł agent, po czym dwóch antyterrorystów podbiegło do niego i skuło go tak, aby nie mógł się ruszyć. Perykles odwiązał Judy, lecz ta wyszarpała się od niego.

-On mnie uratował!

Nikt jednak nie przejął się tymi słowami.

-Nickolasie Bajer, jesteś aresztowany za handel nielegalnym sprzętem, zabójstwo niezidentyfikowanych osób oraz włamanie do domu panny Hopps i ratusza. Do aresztu z nim!

Oddział wyszedł, trzymając lisa za skrępowane łapy. Judy nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi.

 **Dwa dni później**

-Czy przyznajesz się do popełnionego przestępstwa?

Spytał sędzia niedźwiedź, wyjmując na biurko swój drewniany młotek.

-Tak.

Lis był ubrany w galowy strój policyjny. Jego mina nie była nigdy smutniejsza. Oczy szkliły mu się, lecz starał się wstrzymać łzy. Na sali siedzieli . komendant Bogo, szef agencji federalnej lampart Teodor, rodzice Nick'a, jego przyjaciele oraz policjanci i strażnicy oskarżonego.

-Czy jakiś świadek chciałby coś dodać?

-Ja chcę!

Odezwała się Judy.

-On zrobił to wszystko dla mnie. Gdyby nie on, umarłabym przez tą truciznę. Mimo, że zrobił wiele nielegalnych rzeczy w tym śledztwie, robił to dla mojego dobra. Poza tym zabici przez niego to pracownicy mafii. Uważam, że strzelał do nich w samoobronie.

-Zgadza się, ci dwaj byli związani z mafią. Jednak co z ratuszem i włamaniem do twojego domu?

Wzrok sędziego i wszystkich obecnych na sali padł na zdenerwowaną całą sytuacją Judy.

-Pozwoliłam mu wejść do mojego mieszkania. Poza tym sądzę, że wszedł do ratusza w ten sposób, gdyż chciał potajemnie wykonać tę misję. Gdyby poprosił o bazę danych, mafia dowiedziałaby się o próbie uwolnienia mnie i pewnie zabiliby mnie wcześniej.

Wszyscy na sali osłupieli. Jedynie sędzia rozważał wszystkie kwestie związane z wypowiedzią królika i powoli przewinął akta na biurku.

-Nickolasie Bajer…

Zaczął, spoglądając na prokuratora.

-Czy to prawda, co powiedziała pani Hopps?

 _Czemu ona mnie broni? Przecież to co znalazłem w jej szafie świadczyło, że nie ufa mi…_

Nagle do środka wszedł policjant oraz dwóch ochroniarzy, którzy podeszli do sędziego i wręczyli mu białą teczkę. Widać było, że on jak i sam prokurator przyglądali jej się z wielkim zaciekawieniem.

-Według nowych ustaleń do domu pani Hopps, przed przybyciem pana Nick'a Bajera, włamało się dwoje zwierząt z pudłami oznaczonymi znakiem lisa. Po dogłębnych ustaleniach okazało się, że w pudłach znajdowały się nielegalne środki przeciw lisom, oraz używane wyłącznie przez policję i szpital kagańce. Ponad to według nowych ustaleń, okazało się, że pan Nickolas Bajer nie miał nic wspólnego z przemytem nielegalnych towarów, w tym opisanego niżej tłumika do pistoletu policyjnego USP.

Sala zabrzmiała cichymi okrzykami szczęścia i poszanowania. Nick odwrócił się na jedną z ławek. Bogo oraz Teodor patrzyli na niego z uśmiechem, jego rodzice płakali ze szczęścia a Judy mrugnęła do niego radośnie, po czym też zapłakała.

-Nickolasie Bajer… We wzgląd na nowe dowody oraz ustalenia zostajesz oczyszczony z zarzucanych ci win. Tym samym wymierzam wyrok… Niewinny!

Sędzia uderzył młotkiem w biurko. Policjant rozkuł Nick'a, który natychmiast podbiegł do Judy, tuląc ją najmocniej jak tylko potrafił. W sali rozbrzmiały brawa oraz wyrazy uznania.

-Wiedziałem, że to nie mogło być twoje…

-Zawsze ci ufałam Nick. I będę ci ufać…

-No, no Bajer. Moje gratulacje. A już cię miałem zwalniać… Masz farta.

Zaśmiał się Bogo, uderzając lisa w plecy.

-Synku…

Podeszła do niego, jego mama, tuląc go i ocierając łzy chusteczką.

-Wiedziałam, że wyrośniesz na dobrego człowieka, a nie na przestępcę.

-Dziękuje wam wszystkim, że byliście za mną.

Nick'a wielce uradowało przybycie tylu jego znajomych. Zauważył podchodzącego do niego Teodora, który nic nie mówiąc, uścisnął jego dłoń i odszedł.

-Nigdy nie mówił za wiele… Kochani, chciałbym z wami porozmawiać, ale mam jeszcze do załatwienia sprawę z Judy.

Uśmiechnął się w stronę partnerki i oboje wyszli na zewnątrz.

-Dałabyś się zaprosić na kolację?

-Po co? Po prostu powiedz mi, że mnie kochasz.

Nick zdębiał.

 _Skąd ona…_

-No dalej. Czekam misiu-pysiu…

-Nie wierzę… Dobra! Kocham cię!

Po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Całemu zdarzeniu przyglądało się dwoje tygrysów zza ogrodzenia sądu.

-Szefie? Ten lis i królik się pocałowali.

-To dobrze. Usmażę dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Tygrys schował telefon i wraz z drugim ruszyli w stronę czarnego samochodu. Kierowca wysiadł i otworzył bagażnik. Skrępowany Pan B krzyczał, lecz knebel uniemożliwiał mu wypowiedzenie jakiegokolwiek słowa. Tygrys zamknął tylnie drzwi i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

 **Cóż za napięcie! Co będzie dalej?! Czy Pan B przeżyje?! Czy Nick i Judy się pobiorą?! Czy ktoś może mi pomóc, bo nie mogę przestać tak pisać?! Dowiecie się już jutro, wieczorem!**

 **A tak już na poważnie to dziękuję wam za ponad 150 wyświetleń! :D**

 **Łącznie z kopią zamieszczoną na Wattpadzie daje nam to ponad 300 co na 5 dni jest naprawdę ogromnym sukcesem. Jednak muszę was poinformować o wysokim spadku w czytaniu. Z każdej części na kolejną popularność fanfic'a słabnie, co prowadzi mnie do szybszego zakończenia historii. Ale o tym więcej w kolejnym rozdziale. Do zobaczenia w już 6 części ;)**


	6. Tajniacy Rozdział 6

**ROZDZIAŁ 6**

Nick właśnie przeładowywał swój pistolet, wkładając go za marynarkę. Wyczyścił swoje okulary, z którymi nie rozstawał się od dwóch miesięcy i ruszył pod dom Judy. Dochodziła właśnie 20:00, więc na ulicach panował względny spokój. Na miejscu czekała już króliczka, ubrana w swoją olśniewającą, czarną sukienkę.

-Cześć kochanie.

Odparła i wsiadła do środka.

-Gotowa na nasze randewu?

-Oczywiście… Jedziemy?

Nick chwycił mocno za kierownicę i z piskiem opon odjechał w stronę centrum miasta. Przy jednej z droższym restauracji, zaparkował swój sportowy samochód i ruszył z Judy do środka.

-Widzicie cel?

Odezwał się głos w słuchawce króliczki. Była ona tak mała, że wręcz niezauważalna dla reszty zwierząt.

-Nie…

Powiedziała cicho i oboje usiedli przy małym stoliku w kącie.

-Zapomniałbym… Pięknie wyglądasz.

Uśmiechnął się Nick. Twarz Judy natychmiast oblał rumieniec, choć starała nie dać tego po sobie poznać.

-Ciekawa z nas para. Królik i lis… Zakochani w sobie, pracujący w policji i w biurze federalnym, ciekawi świata i obu z nas coś mocnego dotknęło za życia.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Taki związek trafia się raz na milion lat.

Ich rozmowę przerwał wchodzący do restauracji tygrys. Miał na sobie granatowy garnitur i czarne okulary. Usiadł zaraz przy wyjściu, rozglądając się dookoła.

-Jest cel.

Podała cicho Judy do mikrofonu w torebce.

-Snajper jest w gotowości. Możecie działać!

Nick wstał i podszedł do nowego gościa, poklepując go dwa razy po ramieniu. Tygrys przyjrzał się lisowi, jednak pokazał tylko aby usiadł naprzeciw.

-Towar?

Spytał, wykładając łapy na stół.

-Jest. A kasa?

-W samochodzie. Najpierw pokaż dragi.

Nick powoli sięgnął do tyłu. Tygrys widząc odbłysk pistoletu, skierował głowę do okna i pokiwał twierdząco.

-Nick!

Krzyknęła Judy. Lis ujrzał wychodzącego z samochodu drugiego tygrysa, który celował w niego z karabinu. Nick jednak chwycił gościa za rękę i przytrzymał przed sobą, tak aby zasłonić się od strony okna. Wtedy oboje zobaczyli jak tygrys na ulicy, pada martwy.

-Zdjęty!

Poinformował snajper przez słuchawkę Judy. Nick puścił tygrysa i wycelował w niego pistolet.

-Jesteś aresztowany za handel narkotykami i współpracę z mafią.

Króliczka wyjęła kajdanki i skuła go, kładąc na ziemię. Do środka weszło dwóch policjantów, którzy zabrali podejrzanego. Reszta gości z zaciekawieniem i dozą strachu przyglądała się całemu wydarzeniu.

-Skoro już po robocie na dziś… Może pojedziemy do parku?

Spytał Nick, przytulając Judy.

-A co chciałbyś ,,robić" w tym parku?

Na jej twarzy pojawił się sarkastyczny uśmiech, który mocno rozbawił jej partnera.

-Na początku popatrzeć się na gwiazdy… Potem możemy posłuchać radia przy blasku księżyca…

-Od kiedy jesteś taki romantyczny, co?

-Od momentu gdy poznałem pewnego słodkiego, uroczego i kochanego królika.

-Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne… Jak chcesz iść do tego parku, to się pośpieszmy. Bo zaraz przyjedzie Bogo i każe nam zrobić raport.

 _Zaczęła być niegrzeczna… Czy ja mam na to taki wpływ?_

Oboje ruszyli samochodem Nick'a w stronę parku. Brama jednak była zamknięta, a policjanci nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić. Siedzieli w samochodzie, słuchając nowych hitów w radiu. Panowała niezręczna cisza, bo żadne z nich nie wiedziało co ma właściwie zrobić.

 _Znowu to uczucie…_

Lis wyjrzał za okno. Obok jego samochodu zaparkował czarny van. Nie spodziewanie z tyłu wyskoczyło troje zamaskowanych zwierząt. Największy wyjął pistolet ze strzałkami, którym wystrzelił w Nick'a nim ten zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować. Judy oberwała mocno w głowę, tracąc przytomność.

 **DZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ**

Judy obudziła się przykuta do metalowego stołu. Nad jej ciałem wisiały różnej maści sprzęty chirurgiczne. Dostrzegła przy drzwiach postać tygrysa, która zbliżała się do niej z nożem. Była jeszcze sparaliżowana na tyle, że jej aparat mowy nie funkcjonował prawidłowo.

-Judy Hopps…

Zaczęła postać, zbliżając się coraz bardziej.

-Królik, zamieszkała na stałe w Zwierzogrodzie, funkcjonariuszka policji oraz biura federalnego FBI. Stan majątkowy wynoszący dokładnie pięćdziesiąt-sześć tysięcy dolarów. W związku z Nick'iem Bajerem.

-Skąd…

Jej usta wciąż nie mogły wypowiadać biegle słów.

-Skąd to wiem? Może dlatego, że ta mafia ma dostęp do wszystkiego i wszystkich.

-Nick…

Znowu jej głos zatrzymał się.

-Przekonaliśmy go, żeby pracował z nami.

-Nie…

-Tak… A teraz pora abyś już opuściła nas.

Zbliżył nóż do jej serca, będąc w gotowości do uderzenia.

-Szefie…

W drzwiach stanął Nick ze swoim pistoletem.

-Co jest?

-To…

Wystrzelił w tygrysa, który upadając, uderzył głową o stół. Krew była rozlana w większości pomieszczenia.

-Nick!

Krzyknęła, ale poczuła ból w klatce piersiowej.

-Spokojnie… Zaraz stąd spadamy. Poszedłem wcześniej wypić tylko kawę.

-Co?!

Oburzyła się, lecz w tym samym momencie lis wziął ją na ręce i rzucił zegarkiem pułapką w ścianę. Ta natychmiast wyleciała w powietrze, umożliwiając ucieczkę. Do budynku wbiegli policjanci oraz antyterroryści. Tygrys wstał, po czym został przybity do ściany przez agentów.

-Operusie… Jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem zarządzania mafią, handlem narkotykami oraz nielegalną bronią, zabójstwa wielu zwierząt i usiłowanie pozbawienia życia policjantów.

-Uff… Dziękuję.

Odparła Judy, stając nie pewnie na ziemi.

-Nie ma sprawy.

Dodał Nick, upewniając się, że jego partnerka nie upadnie.

-Twoja sukienka… Chyba będę musiał ci odkupić nową.

Zaśmiał się, a jego słowa zostały odwzajemnione całusem Judy.

 **Zły tygrys i jego mafia zostali pokonani… Nie no to jeszcze nie koniec xD**

 **Dziękuję za przeczytanie już 6 rozdziału oraz łącznie z kopią na Wattpadzie to opowiadanie zyskało prawie 500 wyświetleń. Chyba jednak się pomyliłem co do oglądalności. Widzimy się jutro ponownie z kolejnym rozdziałem, z kolejną dawką emocji, miłości i kryminału. Co się stanie podczas wyprawy Nick'a i Judy? Dowiecie się już niedługo.**


	7. Tajniacy Rozdział 7

**ROZDIZAŁ 7**

 **Uwaga! Zawiera podteksty oraz kwestie dwuznaczne.**

-Kochanie szybciej! Zapomniałaś o swoim bagażu!

Krzyknął lis do swojej ukochanej. Jeszcze przez dłuższy czas słyszał z zewnątrz głośne bieganie po domu i przeszukiwanie szafek. Wreszcie Judy wyszła z wielką walizką i trzema parami okularów na głowie.

-Nie było miejsca?

-Nie.

Uśmiechnęła się i włożyła bagaż do środka samochodu. Króliczka była podekscytowana wyjazdem na wakacje. Od dawna bardzo ciężko pracowali, więc zrozumiałe było, że należał im się wypoczynek. Poza tym od czasu rozwiązania sprawy mafii, Nick oraz Judy awansowali w policji z aspirantów do stopnia komisarzy. Lisa najbardziej ze wszystkiego cieszyła możliwość wypoczynku i większego zarobku, ponieważ musiał oddać Finnick'owi pieniądze za tłumik oraz kupić jego partnerce nową sukienkę.

-Ruszajmy. Już chciałabym być na miejscu…

Wyraźnie była zmęczona. Na zegarku dochodziła dopiero 5:00 rano, a ona nie spała do północy.

-Ale pociąg wyrusza dopiero za dwie godziny. Połóż się jeszcze.

Nick rozłożył fotel towarzyszce i ruszył na stację kolejową.

 **W POCIĄGU**

-Gdzie siadamy? Góra czy dół?

Spytała króliczka radośnie.

-Wybierz…

Nick był wyraźnie zmęczony taszczeniem ciężkich bagaży z parkingu na stację i dopiero potem do pociągu. Odpowiedź uradowała Judy, bo sama chciała od początku być na górze. Stamtąd mogła podziwiać najpiękniejsze widoki.

-Miłość jest ciężka…

Odparł lis i powoli wniósł walizki na górny pokład pociągu. Zaraz po tym maszyna ruszyła w stronę zatoki Lapis Lazuli, leżącej przy Oceanie Lespes. Podczas wyprawy oboje widzieli wspaniałe rzeczy. Góry skaliste, las w sercu puszczy. Pociąg nawet przejeżdżał przez rodzinną farmę Judy, jednak ona nie poinformowała bliskich o przejeździe. Nie miałaby po co, skoro nie mogli się zatrzymać. Kolejny transport otrzymaliby dopiero jutro, a to dla nich zbyt duże opóźnienie. Po prawie sześciu godzinach jazdy pociąg dotarł na miejsce. Nick chwycił za bagaże i wyszedł zaraz za jego towarzyszką. Pierwsze co rzuciło im się w oczy to wielki hotel na małej wyspie przy zatoce. Plaża za nim rozciągała się przez cały horyzont. Na niebie nie było nawet jednej chmury, przez co dzień zdawał się być tym jednym z idealnych. Dochodziła już 14:00, a oboje musieli się zarejestrować. Judy podeszła do recepcji, wyjmując z torebki kartę zakupioną online.

-Witamy, Hotel Grand Paradas. W czym mogę pomóc?

Spytała lwica w hawajskiej koszuli i z podniesionymi okularami.

-Wykupiliśmy mieszkanie na sześć dni.

-Ręcznie czy przez internet?

-Internet.

Odparła króliczka. Podała lwicy kartę, uprzedzając zapytanie o nią.

-Dziękuję, wszystko się zgadza. Pokój numer trzydzieści-pięć. Oto klucze…

Podała je Judy, po czym ona i Nick ruszyli do windy.

-O jeju… Taka byłam podekscytowana, że zapomniałam o tych bagażach.

Powiedziała, spoglądając na zmęczoną twarz jej partnera.

-Nic nie… Eh… Szkodzi.

Na miejscu pomogła zanieść bagaże do mieszkania, po czym oboje upadli na świeżo pościelone łóżko.

-To rozumiem… Zero pracy, zero obowiązków, zero wymogów… Wakacje!

Krzyknął Nick, przytulając króliczkę i całując ją namiętnie.

-Szczwany lis… Dopiero piętnasta. Może pójdziemy na plażę? Albo chociaż przejdziemy się po okolicy.

-Masz szczęście, że zostało mi trochę sił. Inaczej leżałbym tu do końca dnia.

Podniósł się i przebrał swoją koszulę na wakacyjną, tym razem bez krawatu, a spodnie zmienił na spodenki.

-A mogę wskoczyć do baru?

-Po co?

Pytanie Nick'a dosyć ją zdziwiło.

-Mamy wodę… Ale jednak jest coś innego, co bardziej orzeźwia samca.

Uśmiechnął się, czekając na odpowiedź Judy.

-Dobrze. Ale spróbuj tylko…

-Znasz mnie. Po piwie jestem jeszcze lepszy.

Przechadzali się promenadą przy plaży, odwiedzając różne budynki z pamiątkami oraz przydrożne knajpy. Po paru kolejnych godzinach spędzonych na zwiedzaniu i spacerowaniu wrócili do hotelu. Judy natychmiast weszła do garderoby, przebierając się w swoją piżamę letnią, a Nick przyniósł z walizki butelkę wina.

 _Kieliszki…_

Pomyślał po czym poszedł do sąsiedniego pokoju. Otworzyła mu piękna lisica ubrana w czerwoną suknię.

-Witam…

Odparła uwodząco.

-Dobry. Ma Pani na stanie dwa kieliszki do wina?

-Oczywiście, zapraszam do…

-O nie, przepraszam. Ale moja dziewczyna jest bardzo niecierpliwa w takich sytuacjach.

Słowo dziewczyna ewidentnie zmieszało lisice. Poszło szybko do kuchni i przyniosła Nick'owi dwa kieliszki.

-Dziękuję, niech Pani Bóg w dzieciach wynagrodzi.

Odparł sarkastycznie, a mina lisicy jaką ujrzał była niezastąpiona.

-Mam kieli…

Jego wypowiedź przerwała wchodząca do sypialni Judy.

-No co?

-Nic… Tylko najpierw po kieliszku… Albo dwóch… W sumie to po co się będzie marnować.

Nick zaczął dolewać wina coraz więcej, aż wyczuł, że butelka jest pusta.

-Nigdy więcej piwa…

-No co?

Spytał, po czym beknął resztkami alkoholu, znajdującymi się w jego brzuchu.

 **Dzisiaj nieco krótko, ale za to ,,romantycznie" i humorystycznie. Niektóre żarty takie… No takie +16. Wracając… Części nie będzie 10, będzie więcej bo za dużo mam pomysłów żeby to teraz skończyć. Widzimy się jutro, w kolejnej części.**

 **Audie ;)**


	8. Tajniacy Rozdział 8

**ROZDZIAŁ 8**

Nick wstał z łóżka, przecierając swoje jeszcze śpiące oczy. Spojrzał na zegarek i powoli ubrał się w swój strój plażowy. Zdziwił go brak Judy w pobliżu. Było dosyć wcześnie, więc według niego króliczka powinna jeszcze spać.

-Karotka?

Nikt jednak mu nie odpowiedział. Zabrał kluczyki i ruszył na plażę. Mógł w każdej chwili wrócić, bo do hotelu nie było wcale daleko. Mijał wiele innych królików, ale żaden z nich nawet nie przypominał jego partnerki. Po dojściu na plażę, także jej nie znalazł. Chwycił za telefon ukryty w swoich spodniach i wykręcił numer Judy. Pierwsze co usłyszał to dzwonek telefonu, na który jego partnerka ustawiła hit Gazzeli „Nie bój się chcieć".

-Judy, gdzie jesteś?!

-Spokojnie… Poszłam po świeży chleb i trochę płatków na śniadanie.

Nick'a uspokoiła ta wiadomość. Nie mogło być dla niego nic gorszego, od zaginięcia jego ukochanej.

-Kiedy będziesz?

-Jest mała kolejka. Może dwadzieścia minut, a może pół godziny. Przedzwonię, papa.

Rozłączyła się. Lis wrócił do domu i wziął długi prysznic. Zrelaksowany nie zauważył gdy w połowie kąpieli do łazienki weszła Judy, owinięta jedynie w ręcznik. Oboje popatrzyli po sobie i usiedli w wannie.

-Już się nie boisz wspólnych kąpieli?

Zaśmiał się, kładąc wygodnie w poprzek wanny.

-To było tylko ze względu, że musiałam się śpieszyć. Teraz mamy wakacje…

Zbliżyła się do niego, całując go namiętnie.

-Halo?

Dobiegł głos zza drzwi.

 _No nie teraz!_

Pomyśleli zgodnie, po czym Nick zawinął się w swój szlafrok i otworzył. W wejściu stała recepcjonistka z kopertą w ręku.

-Dzień dobry. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale otrzymałam list do państwa. A dokładnie do Panny Hopps.

-Dobrze, dziękuję.

Wziął kopertę i zamknął drzwi.

-Kto to był?

Odezwała się Judy z łazienki.

-List do ciebie… Mogę otworzyć?

-Nie.

Wymruczała gniewnie, a lis bojąc się jej reakcji, odłożył paczkę na stół. Wrócili do dogryzania sobie w wannie, gdy zegar wybił 11:00. Oboje przebrali się i ruszyli na plażę ze sprzętem. Judy od razu położyła się na piasku i dała działać magii słońca. Nick natomiast wolał poszukać sobie lepszej rozrywki. Dokładnie wymierzył wymiary dołu, po czym zaczął kopać.

-Nick? Co ty wyprawiasz?

Spytała króliczka, nie otrzymując odpowiedzi. Po około dwudziestu minutach roboty lis wlał z morza do swojego dołu dużą ilość wody.

-Voila! Nowe jacuzzi!

-Jesteś pomysłowy ale głupi…

Uśmiechnęła się, jednak wypowiedź nieco zraniła Nick'a. Od razu dostrzegła smutek na twarzy towarzysza, więc powoli wstała i podeszła do niego.

-Spacer brzegiem morza?

-A skoczymy do baru?

-Nie!

Dodała krótko i oboje ruszyli w stronę molo. Po trzech godzinach spaceru i rozmów na temat życia zauważyli duży pomnik w kształcie serca. Pod nim ustawiona była złota tabliczka z czarnym napisem:

 _To serce symbolizuje miłość. Pocałuj ukochaną osobę._

Nick natychmiast przyciągnął do siebie Judy i pocałował namiętnie. Miała się oderwać, jednak poczuła jak zalewa ją fala gorąca. Uczucia jakie w niej krążyły były miłe i ciepłe.

-Mogę cię o coś spytać?

Zbliżył się do niej bardziej niż zazwyczaj.

 _Oświadcz się, oświadcz się…_

Pomyślała, skupiwszy się na jego pięknych oczach.

-Co było w tej kopercie?

Jej wyraz twarzy zmienił się z radosnego na zawiedziony i smutny.

-List od przyjaciela…

-Kogo?

Spytał podejrzliwie Nick.

-Przyjaciela. Nazywa się Robert. Jego ksywka to NEO, zawsze razem bawiliśmy się kiedy chodziłam do podstawówki.

Lis nie ukrywał zdziwienia i lekkiej zazdrości.

-To królik… Tak?

-Tak. Kiedyś się w nim podkochiwałam ale przeszło.

Te słowa uderzyły w Nick'a jak pocisk z karabinu snajperskiego M99 Barrett. Nie wiedział czemu to aż tak go dotknęło.

 _Każdy miał prawo się w kimś zakochać… Czemu to mnie tak boli?!_

-Nick?

Jego przemyślenia przerwał głos Judy. Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, po czym usiedli na ławce. Dochodziła 20:00, więc słońce powoli opadało za morski horyzont. W tle widzieli przepływające frachtowce, okręty pasażerskie i małe łodzie rybackie.

-Co powiesz na imprezę?

Spytała króliczka, chwytając za łapę swojego towarzysza.

-Dyskoteka?

-Tak jakby. Poznamy wiele ciekawych zwierząt.

Nick westchnął głęboko.

-Wracajmy do hotelu. Ściemnia się, a imprezę zaczynają za dwie godziny.

-Skąd to wiesz?

-Pisze na tamtej ulotce.

Skierował wzrok na świstek papieru przyklejony do ściany przed nimi.

 **Na razie jest romantycznie. Ale fani akcji i kryminału będą mieli niedługo ciekawe rzeczy do roboty. Przekonacie się sami za jakiś czas.**

 **Dzisiaj jako bonus dorzucę cytat mojego kolegi z klanu: ,,** **"To taka mała wersja powiększonego psa"**

 **Nie wiem czemu go tu daję, po prostu daję xD**

 **Do zobaczenia w kolejnej części!**


	9. Tajniacy Rozdział 9

**ROZDZIAŁ 9**

-Judy… Czy to nie jest przypadkiem Perykles?

Zapytał lis, spoglądając na pięknie oświetlone molo. Sylwetka agenta była bardzo dobrze widoczna, dzięki latarni pod którą stał. Nick dostrzegł, że wilk przegląda coś w gazecie.

-Faktycznie. Ale co on tu robi?

Wtedy usłyszała dźwięk SMS'a w swojej komórce. Powoli wyjęła telefon z torebki przy swojej sukience, otworzyła zakładkę Wiadomości i sprawdziła pocztę.

-Nick…

Oboje zerknęli na treść otrzymanej wiadomości.

-Dzisiaj o północy w sali teatralnej przy ulicy Małżowej.

Spojrzeli znowu na agenta, który zniknął z ich pola widzenia.

-Chodźmy.

-Dlaczego?!

Oburzył się Nick.

-To jakaś zagadka. A wiesz, że kocham zagadki.

Uśmiechnęła się słodko i ruszyli w stronę wskazanego miejsca spotkania. Budynek był dosyć stary, jednak ciągle używany przez teatr. Drzwi były otwarte, a napisy zachęcające do wejścia, podświetlone neonami. W środku panował półmrok. Jedynie lampy przy scenie paliły się i oświetlały ciemny pokój.

-Co wy tu robicie?

Wyskoczył Perykles oraz agent Wataha z pistoletami, wycelowanymi w nowo przybyłych gości.

-Dostaliśmy SMS'a żeby tu przyjść.

-Tak jak my…

Opuścili broń.

-O co tu chodzi?

-Ośmiu najlepszych agentów zostało tutaj wysłanych z misją wytropienia sekretarza tamtej mafii, którą odkryliście. Ja i Wataha prawie go złapaliśmy, ale nam czmychnął. Przed chwilą dostaliśmy wiadomość, że czeka tutaj i przelicza skradzione pieniądze.

-Do wszystkich agentów wysłano taką wiadomość?

Spytał podejrzliwie lis.

-Wszystkich ośmiu, ale z wami to w sumie dziesięć.

Cała czwórka zauważyła wchodzących do środka agentów Renoma, Kaia, Fernandesa, Julsa, Pelona i Cesara. W kolejności byli to baran, borsuk, byk, pies Dingo, łoś oraz wilk. Wszyscy ubrani w eleganckie garnitury, popatrzyli po sobie wzajemnie.

-Co tu się dzieje?

Spytał Cesar i skierował się ku Peryklesowi. Wszyscy usłyszeli trzask zamykających się drzwi wejściowych, po czym każdy jak na zawołanie wyciągnął broń. Uspokoił ich zgodny dźwięk otrzymanej wiadomości u każdego w telefonie.

-Dziękuję za przybycie. Proszę, napijcie się i porozmawiamy.

Odczytał Nick, spoglądając na zastawę oraz kieliszki z winem na środku sceny.

-Niech będzie to gest mojej dobroci oraz lojalności wobec was.

Dodał Kai.

-Do zobaczenia po udanej kolacji.

Zakończył Perykles, po czym wszyscy podeszli do przygotowanego trunku.

-Zdrowie?

Chwycił za kieliszek Renom, a wraz z nim wszyscy inni. Nick jednak popatrzył pogardliwie na Judy, dając jej do zrozumienia żeby nie brała nawet łyka.

-Dobre winko. Obstawiam rocznik… Tysiąc…

-Oj skończ już.

Przerwał Kai'owi Fernandes.

-Auu…

Chwycił się za brzuch Cesar. Upadł na ziemię, a z jego pyska wyleciała duża ilość piany. Mimo prób odratowania kolegi, łoś umarł.

-Co…

Wymruczała króliczka, chwytając się za łapę Nick'a. Wszyscy byli przerażeni zaistniałą sytuacją.

-Wiedziałem, że to wino to podstęp.

Wtedy na stół spadł urywek kartki z rysunkami czaszek oraz krzyży. Fernandes wziął go do ręki i odczytał środkowy tekst.

-Raz dziesięciu żołnierzyków pyszny obiad zajadało, nagle jeden się zakrztusił… I dziewięciu pozostało.

Każdy w milczeniu popatrzył na swoich kolegów, a drzwi wejściowe nagle się otwarły.

-Musimy się rozproszyć. Jeśli otrzymacie jakąś wiadomość, musicie poinformować resztę.

Odparł Perykles i wyszedł. Za nim reszta, a w sali zostali tylko Nick i Judy, patrzący na martwego kolegę.

-Nick… Co jeśli…

-Nic ci się nie staniu karociu. Nie kiedy ja tu jestem.

Powiedział i oboje wrócili do mieszkania. Lis położył się na swojej części łóżka, obserwując nieco zdenerwowaną Judy. Nie okazywała swoich emocji, jednak Nick wiedział, co leży jej na sercu. Przeglądała się w lustrze i przymierzała nowo zakupione bikini. Nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Była jak lampa w ciemnym pokoju, jak księżyc bez gwiazd na niebie, jak słońce w pochmurny dzień. Była dla niego czymś, czego już od dawna potrzebował.

-Nick…

Zaczęła, ubierając piżamę.

-Boje się…

Podeszła i przytuliła się do jego piersi.

-Jeśli mamy umrzeć…

Spojrzeli sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Chciałabym…

Przeskanowała go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy. W tym samym momencie Nick pokiwał przecząco głową i wstał, zostawiając króliczkę samą na łóżku.

-Nic ci się nie stanie. Nie musimy tego robić.

Wyjrzał za okno, obserwując rozświetlone miasto przy oceanie. Judy popatrzyła w lustro, oglądając swoje odbicie.

-Nie jestem dość ładna, prawda?

Lis na te słowa, podszedł do niej i jeszcze raz, namiętnie pocałował.

-Jesteś wspaniała, ale nie mogę ci pozwolić myśleć, że umrzesz. Cokolwiek się stało tam w teatrze, nie stanie się z nikim innym. Agenci są wyszkoleni tak dobrze, jak tylko można. Nie dadzą się zaskoczyć.

-A co z nami? Co jeśli podłożą bombę pod budynek? Albo snajpera, który jak tylko…

-Dość.

Zakrył jej usta swoją łapą.

-Mimo, że chcę abyś przestała o tym myśleć, to nasunęłaś mi pomysł.

Wziął laptop i położył się obok towarzyszki na łóżku.

-Początek tego wiersza skądś znam…

Powoli przeszukiwał strony internetowe, aż nie natrafił na stary artykuł.

-Mam! Posłuchaj: „Wielkie odkrycie w domu zamordowanej lwicy. W jej pamiętniku odnaleziono wiersz, napisany przez nią samą".

Zerknął z podejrzeniem na Judy, obserwując jak trzęsie się ze strachu.

-Na czym to ja… Aha. „Odnaleziono tylko trzy podzielone wersy z całego wiersza. Według ustaleń miało być ich dziesięć. Oto odnalezione wersy: …Pszczoła ukuła jednego i tylko w piątkę zostali; …togę i zostało tylko czterech. Ostatni wers to: …bank zwiedzało. Gdy jednego ścisnął niedźwiedź, dwoje tylko pozostało." To wszystko…

-To części… Musimy znaleźć całość, tylko tak ocalimy nas wszystkich.

-Spokojnie… Tylko się upewniałem czy to ten wiersz. A teraz wybacz, ale mam wakacje… Idę spać.

Nick przewrócił się na środek i zamknął oczy.

-Ale…

-Jeszcze jakieś ale i będziesz spała osobno.

Lis nie musiał nic więcej mówić. Judy jak błyskawica wskoczyła pod niego i smacznie zasnęła.

 **Cóż za niespodziewany zwrot akcji! Czy wiersz dojdzie do końca? Czy wszyscy umrą? Czy może przeżyją? Wszystkiego dowiecie się w krótce! Dzisiaj trochę wcześniej, ponieważ jestem wieczorem umówiony. Niestety nie z dziewczyną :D Chciałbym wam podziękować, bo wraz z kopią na Wattpadzie uzyskaliśmy ponad 1000 wyświetleń! Tańce, Zabawa, Swawola! Jeśli można mi zacytować z pewnego utworu Adama Mickiewicza.**

 **Dostałem pytanie czy jestem polonistą? Odpowiem na nie.**

 **Nie jestem polonistą i nie chciałbym być polonistą. Po prostu mam zamiłowanie do pisania i to moje hobby. Zadawajcie pytania a ja postaram się na nie odpowiadać w następnych rozdziałach.**

 **Do zobaczenia! ;)**


	10. Tajniacy Rozdział 10

**ROZDZIAŁ 10**

Nick natychmiast wstał, słysząc dzwonek swojego telefonu. Powoli sięgnął po niego ręką, tak aby nie obudzić Judy.

 _Perykles?_

-Halo?

-Bajer? Sprawa jest. Mamy kolejnego trupa.

Wiadomość zmroziła mu krew w żyłach. Nie mógł do siebie dopuścić wieści, że ktoś jest sprytniejszy od najlepszych agentów Zwierzogrodu.

 _Nasze szkolenia, treningi… Kto jest na tyle sprytny?_

-Jak?

-Ja, Wataha i Fernandes poszliśmy na tą imprezę, bo jeszcze trwała. Pomyśleliśmy, że tam znajdziemy tego sekretarza. W połowie Wataha się upił i gdzieś zniknął, godzinę temu znaleźliśmy jego ciało w skrytce za barem.

Nick zeskoczył z łóżka na równe nogi tak głośno, że nawet jego towarzyszka się obudziła. Popatrzyła na lisa podejrzliwie, jednak jedyne co zobaczyła na jego twarzy to strach i zdziwienie.

-Coś poza tym?

Spytał, chwytając się za głowę.

-Koperta. Ale jest napis, żeby otworzyć gdy będziemy wszyscy w ósemkę.

-Jedziemy tam!

Odłożył telefon i jeszcze raz spojrzał za okno. Promienie słoneczne wpadały już do mieszkania, więc Nick odsunął zasłony i zaczął ubierać się w swój strój.

-Judy, wstawaj! Muszę coś zbadać!

Króliczka przysłuchiwała się całej rozmowie, więc nic nie mówiąc, natychmiast weszła do garderoby.

 **GODZINĘ PÓŹNIEJ**

-Żadnych śladów zabójstwa. Po prostu coś było w tym alkoholu, który wziął. Widzieliście kto mu go podawał?

Zapytał lis, powstając od ciała.

-W sumie nikt. Kamer brak, świadków brak, zero. A i tu jest ta koperta.

Perykles sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni garnituru i wyjął zwinięty skrawek listu.

-Tych dziewięciu żołnierzyków tak wieczorem balowało, że aż jeden rano zaspał. Ośmiu tylko pozostało…

Przeczytał Nick, uczuwszy, że Judy mocno się do niego przytula.

-Co teraz?

Spytał Renom, zakrywając ciało Watahy czarną chustą.

-Ktoś się z nami bawi w ciuciubabkę… Teraz każdy musi uważać. Najlepiej by było znać cały wiersz, aby unikać takich sytuacji. Przede wszystkim każdy z nas musi być czujny…

-Z nas?

Głos Judy załamał się. Spojrzała na swojego partnera ze łzami w oczach.

-Przykro mi karotka… Nam też grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Najgorsze, że nie wiemy w jakiej kolejności chcą nas wymordować… Ani kto.

-Panowie, pełne skupienie, oczy dookoła głowy i trzymajcie się.

Wszyscy opuścili klub, a karetka zabrała ciało do kostnicy. Policja jeszcze przeszukiwała teren, gdy Judy poczuła wibracje telefonu w spodniach.

-Halo?

-Hopps? Co tam się dzieje?

Usłyszała głos Bogo.

-Mam wiadomości, że ktoś poluje na agentów. Teodor powiedział, że macie wracać.

-Chcielibyśmy, ale wczoraj na lotnisku doszło do awarii i będzie ona naprawiana przez tydzień, a najbliższy pociąg mamy za trzy dni.

-Raportuj mi co tam się dzieje. Muszę zdać relację biuru federalnemu.

-Zrozumiałam…

Wyłączyła komórkę. Nick jeszcze raz przyglądał się pyskowi martwego wilka. Dostrzegł małe miejsce zakrzepu krwi, a jego migdałki były prawie w całości wypalone.

-Cyjanek… Ktoś podał mu najpierw butelkę wódki, a gdy był już pijany, wykradł cyjanek i wsypał do kolejnej. Ktokolwiek to był jest sprytny, nawet zbyt sprytny…

-Może wróćmy do hotelu? Tam czuję się chyba najbezpieczniej.

Odparła Judy. Jej oczy ciągle iskrzyły, jakby miała znowu zacząć płakać.

-Chodźmy.

Po powrocie do domu usiedli na kanapie i włączyli telewizor. Pierwsze co wybrali to kanał informacyjny ze Zwierzogrodu.

 _-Najnowsze informacje! Policja wszczęła poszukiwania pewnego łasicy. Zgodnie z ustaleniami jest oskarżony o handel nielegalnym towarem oraz przemytem narkotyków._

-Przecież to Dan!

Krzyknęła króliczka, chwytając się za głowę.

-Musimy zadzwonić…

-Nie.

Przerwał jej towarzysz.

-Niech sami się trochę wysilą, szukając go. My mamy wakacje…

-A ty ciągle o tych wakacjach? Pomyśl o dobru miasta!

Judy nie wytrzymała i eksplodowała złością. Nick nie pozostał obojętny.

-Natomiast ty ciągle mówisz o pomocy i polepszaniu świata… Zgadzam się z tym, ale nie dwadzieścia-cztery na siedem! Urlop mi się należał więc z niego korzystam.

-Tobie? A ja to co?

Kłótnia narastała, co pogarszało atmosferę panującą w pokoju.

-Sama mówisz, że chcesz im pomóc. To może tam wracaj!

W tej chwili obojga coś dotknęło. Lis poczuł się bardzo źle, że to powiedział, a oczy króliczki napełniły się łzami. Bez słowa wybiegła na zewnątrz.

 _Chyba… Przesadziłem… Przeprosić? Ale to nie w moim stylu. Muszę ją teraz chronić, a nie zapatrywać się ślepo w przyszłość._

Wstał i wyjął z szafki swój pistolet z tłumikiem.

 _Musi jechać do Zwierzogrodu, tam będzie bezpieczna._

Wyszedł i zobaczył partnerkę płaczącą przy zachodniej ścianie budynku.

-Judy…

Króliczka spojrzała na niego z nadzieją, że usłyszy gromkie przeprosiny.

-Musisz jechać do Zwierzogrodu.

Jej serce pękło. Byli na wspólnych wakacjach, a on ją odsyła do domu?

-Świetnie! Pojadę już jutro! Dzwonię do komendanta, że wcześniej zakończę urlop! Nie mam zamiaru z tobą tu przebywać!

Te słowa zabolały go bardziej niż myślał. Nie tylko jego. Ta kłótnia nie było także łatwa dla Judy, która miała na dzieje na pokojowe rozwiązanie konfliktu.

-Dam ci bilety…

-Sama sobie kupię!

Wróciła do pokoju ze łzami oraz wściekłością.

 _Nie wybaczę sobie tego… Ale jeszcze gorzej by było gdyby umarła…_

Jego przemyślenia przerwał dzwonek telefonu.

-Halo?

-Fernandes…

-Idę.

 **DWIE GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ**

Na plaży już stała policja oraz pogotowie. Przy ciele natomiast czekał Perykles i Kai.

-Jak umarł?

-Podczas spaceru nadepnął na kolec z trucizną. Śmierć w męczarniach…

Nick popatrzył po twarzach policjantów robiących zdjęcia.

-Nikogo nie było?

Zwrócił się do sierżanta, nadzorującego ekipę techniczną.

-To w pewnym sensie teren zamknięty na plaży. Ten obszar jest otwarty tylko do dziesiątej do piętnastej.

-Kolec musiał być więc wbity zaraz po tym jak zwierzęta stąd poszły…

Coś przychodziło mu do głowy. Wiedział, że zwierzę, które stoi za śmiercią jego kolegi musiało wtopić się z tłum i wychodzić jako ostatnie, aby bez podejrzeń zostawić kolec w piasku.

 _Ale skąd ten ktoś wiedział, że akurat tędy pójdzie Fernandes…_

-Sir! Znaleźliśmy to pod ciałem…

Policjant techniczny przekazał kartkę z zapiskiem przełożonemu.

-Pokaże pan?

Spytał Nick wystawiając łapę.

-Oczywiście.

-Ośmiu dziarskich żołnierzyków plażą się przechadzało, jeden zostać chciał na zawsze... No i właśnie tak się stało…

Twarze wszystkich pobladły. Jedynie Perykles i lis stali niewzruszeni.

-Nick… Gdzie Judy jeśli można spytać?

Odwrócił się Kai.

-Ona wraca do Zwierzogrodu…

-Czyli wy…

-To dla jej dobra, aby nikt jej nie zabił.

Perykles i Kai popatrzyli po sobie.

 **Zostało siedmiu agentów. Nasz tajny antagonista ma jeszcze parę asów w rękawie, ale czy uda mu się je wydobyć dla już i tak bardzo czujnych agentów? Dowiecie się już niedługo…**

 **A tak z Ogłoszeń Parafialnych: Staram się rozdziały wrzucać codziennie, co i tak jest dość sporym wyczynem, jak na mój napięty grafik. Jednak coraz więcej mam na głowie i informuję, że MOŻE, powtarzam: MOŻE dojść do sytuacji, że jakiś rozdział zostanie wrzucony trochę później, dzień czy dwa bez uprzedzenia. Teraz się z wami żegnam i widzimy się w kolejnym rozdziale.**

 **:)**


	11. Tajniacy Rozdział 11

**ROZDZIAŁ 11**

Judy właśnie pakowała ostatnie rzeczy do walizki, nie spodziewając się nagłego powrotu Nick'a ze spaceru. Jego widok nieco ją przestraszył, lecz potem sam strach przerodził się w większą złość i irytację.

-Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Odparł lis i chwycił za jej walizkę.

-Jesteś bezczelny! Z nami koniec jakbyś chciał wiedzieć!

-Wiem... Chodźmy. Pazurian będzie tu za parę minut.

Króliczka ze złością na twarzy, odebrała walizkę i wyszła. Nick natomiast usiadł na skraju łóżka i cicho zapłakał. Miał szczęśliwe życie, a teraz za sprawą rządzy zemsty jakiegoś wariata, wszystko legło w gruzach. Łzy spływały po jego policzku, jak wodospad. Niektóry skapywały na podłogę, inne na pościel, a niekiedy nawet na szafkę stojącą obok. Czuł się jak kilkanaście lat temu, gdy zuchy założyli mu kaganiec i wygnali. Szloch przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Lis powoli podszedł i otworzył.

-Perykles? O co chodzi?

-O co chodzi...

Wilk wyjął pistolet i przyłożył do gardła kolegi.

-Wiem, że to ty stoisz za tym wszystkim. Przy każdej śmierci tylko ciebie i Judy nie było wśród nas. Jesteś aresztowany!

Wyciągnął powoli kajdanki w stronę kolegi.

-Chyba sufit ci spadł na głowę skoro tak myślisz. Czemu miałbym to robić?

-Żeby zostać najlepszym agentem w Zwierzogrodzie!

Popchnął Nick'a prosto na podłogę, po czym ten uderzając w kant, stracił przytomność.

 **DWIE GODZINY PÓŹNIEJ**

-Nick? Halo...

Lis usłyszał głos Pazuriana. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał Peryklesa oraz jego przyjaciela z posterunku. Nie pamiętał co się stało, a przez jego umysł przelatywały różne myśli.

-Długo spałeś...

Zaśmiał się gepard.

-Gdzie ja...

-Popchnąłem cię i zemdlałeś. Ale po sprawdzeniu twojego mieszkania nic nie znalazłem. Chyba jednak jesteś niewinny.

-Dzięki ty... Eh. Głowa mnie boli...

Chwycił się za obolałą część ciała.

-Dziwisz się?

-Dość tych kłótni. Chyba czas mu powiedzieć.

Nick zerknął z podejrzeniem na oba zwierzęta.

 _O czym oni mówią?_

-Kiedy Judy wchodziła do samochodu, ktoś uderzył w nas od tyłu, na tyle aby odsunąć mojego SUV'a. Coś chwyciło za nią i wciągnęło do środka tego... W sumie nie wiem co to było. Chyba ciężarówka.

Nick zamarł. Przez cały czas starał się nie dopuścić do sytuacji takiej jak ta. Na dodatek stało się to wtedy kiedy musieli się pokłócić. Nie był w stanie pojąć tego co mówił Pazurian. Poczuł dotyk czyjejś łapy na ramieniu.

-Znajdziemy ją. Ale wiesz dobrze, że w każdej chwili ktoś może...

Przerwał mu dzwonek jego telefonu.

-Halo? ... Co?! ... Gdzie?!

-Co jest?

Spytał pośpiesznie lis.

-Kai... Znaleźli jego ciało w pobliżu tartaku...

Nick ekspresowo przemyślał sytuację. Nie było nawet mowy o jakiejkolwiek innej decyzji.

-Jedziemy! Pazurian pożyczysz mi swojego SUV'a? Albo nie. Jedź z nami, szybko!

Cała trójka natychmiast udała się do samochodu i ruszyła w stronę pobliskiego tartaku. Na miejscu czekał Renom, z przerażeniem wpatrzony w zwłoki Kai'a. Z jego głowy prawie nic nie zostało, a obok leżała zakrwawiona siekiera.

-Policja?

Spytał Perykles.

-Już jedzie. Karetka zresztą też, ale nie wiem po co... Znaleźli go bobry, pracujące tutaj przy odbieraniu nowych bal drewna do obróbki.

-Co za podła istota mogła zrobić coś takiego...

Nick zerknął na siekierę, spod której wystawał kawałek pogniecionej kartki. Już domyślał się co to jest, jednak ciekawość musiał zaspokoić dopiero po przyjeździe techników. Gdy policja zakończyła pracę, lis wziął skrawek papieru.

-Siedmiu żołnierzyków do kominka drwa rąbało. Jeden zaciął się siekierą, sześciu tylko pozostało... Najpierw zatrute wino, później cyjanek, kolec z trucizną, a teraz siekiera...

-Wiem, że to ciężki temat dla ciebie... Ale podejrzewam, że następna będzie Judy.

Ta wiadomość była zbyt ciężka dla agenta, aby dotrzeć do jego świadomości. Nie mógłby znieść tego, że coś się stało z jego ukochaną. Mimo, że już nie są razem, dalej ją kocha...

-Pazurian. Mówiłeś, że to był ciężarówka, tak?

-Zgadza się.

-Jakiego koloru i czy miała jakieś logo?

-Taka jasno-szara, tył był zabity deskami, natomiast na drzwiach było jakieś czerwone... Nie, nie... Pomarańczowe prostokąty! Nie widziałem zbyt dobrze.

 _Kolor się zgadza, tył wtedy też był z desek... I pomarańcz na drzwiach..._

-Kluczyki! Perykles jedziesz ze mną!

Pazurian jak na rozkaz rzucił Nick'owi kluczyki. On i wilk wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w stronę autostrady. Słońce już w pełni górowało, a w pojeździe panował ogromny gorąc. Nagrzane było wszystko od okien, po siedzenia i samą kierownicę, której trzymanie niezmiernie bolało lisa w łapy.

-Gdzie jedziemy?

-Na farmę marchewek.

-Tam jest Judy?

Dopytywał dociekliwie, lecz na kolejne pytania Nick nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać.

 **PIĘĆ GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ**

Lis zaparkował samochód tuż przed domem państwa Hopps. Duży, otynkowany na biało budynek z nową dachówką, małymi ale licznymi oknami i oświetleniem z każdej strony wydawał się być gigantyczny w porównaniu z budynkami w Zwierzogrodzie. Razem z Peryklesem wyjęli pistolet i podeszli do drzwi.

-Na trzy...

-Okej. Trzy!

Krzyknął wilk i wywarzył drzwi. W kuchni siedziała mama Judy, która widząc broń natychmiast schowała się za ladę. Agenci dostrzegli także tatę króliczki, oglądającego telewizję. Salon, łazienka jak i kuchnia wyglądały na czyste.

-Zerknę górę.

Wyszeptał Nick i powoli wszedł po schodach. Sprawdził wszystkie pokoje, lecz jedyne co znalazł to wiele innych dzieci państwa Hopps.

-Perykles Oswin i Nickolas Bajer, policja! Szukamy Judy.

Oboje wyciągnęli odznaki i schowali broń.

-Moja córeczka... Miała być chyba w Zwierzogrodzie.

-Nie wiemy gdzie jest teraz.

Wilk zerknął do okna. Zobaczył niedaleko drugi, taki sam dom, parę silosów, magazyny, stodołę oraz całe hektary pól. Jego uwagę zwrócił mały domek na skraju lasu, z którego komina wylatywały duże ilości dymu.

-Pani Hopps, co to za dom?

Spytał, pokazując na przybytek.

-Tam mieszka Gideon Gryz ze swoją rodziną.

Nick i Perykles popatrzyli zgodnie po sobie i ruszyli w stronę budynku. Powtórzyli akcję sprzed chwili Agent wyważył drzwi, sprawdzając dokładnie wszystkie miejsca. Lis także dogłębnie zbadał piętro.

-Piwnica!

Wyważyli drzwi i zobaczyli nieprzytomną Judy. Jej uszy zwisały z małego łóżeczka, a nogi kompletnie bezwładnie leżały na ziemi. Obok siedział Gideon z książką w ręku. Nick jak strzała wpadł do pokoju i wycelowawszy w drugiego lisa, krzyknął.

-Nie ruszaj się!

Gideon popatrzył tylko po dwojgu policjantów i podniósł ręce.

-Wiedziałem, że długo to nie potrwa. Chciałem tylko spróbować dać jej szczęście...

Perykles podszedł do niego i skuł kajdankami.

-Co jej zrobiłeś?!

-Podałem chwilowy zastrzyk na sen. Inaczej nie zabrałbym ją ciężarówką tutaj przez parę godzin jazdy.

Nick ze złością ale i smutkiem zerknął na śpiącą ukochaną.

-Gideonie Gryz, jesteś aresztowany za zabójstwo czterech agentów, próbę zabójstwa jednego oraz współpracę z mafią.

-Co?!

Wyszarpał się z łap wilka.

-O czym wy mówicie?! Ja tylko ją tu przywiozłem, żeby się nią zająć. Ale nikogo nie zabiłem!

-Wyjaśnisz to w sądzie!

Perykles użył paralizatora, który momentalnie powalił Gideona na ziemię.

 _Przepraszam cię Judy... Nigdy cię nie zostawię..._

Wziął króliczkę na ręce i wyniósł przed dom.

 **Iście zagadkowe zakończenie. Jak myślicie? Czy Gideon jest odpowiedzialny za zabójstwa agentów, czy może ktoś inny? A co z resztą czy zginą? Dowiecie się... W sumie sami wiecie kiedy ;)**

 **Do zobaczenia!**


	12. Tajniacy Rozdział 12

**ROZDZIAŁ 12**

-Czy ty myślisz, że ona się obudzi?

Spytał z zaniepokojeniem Perykles. W jego oczach pojawił się mały blask, którego Nick od dawna nie mógł zobaczyć. Ten przebłysk oznaczał, że jego kolega czegoś się boi.

-Obudzi się… W końcu to tylko na jakiś czas…

 _Sam nie wierzę w to co mówię… Jeśli on mnie okłamał… Jeśli to nie był środek usypiający tylko…_

-Nick… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Oboje jesteśmy najtwardsi. Wiem, że to co teraz ci przekażę, wznieci w tobie gniew… Ale…

Jego wypowiedź przerwała nagła pobudka Judy. Niczym piorun stanęła równo i rozejrzała się dookoła.

-O… Śpiąca królewna się obudziła…

Lis pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zażartował z niej.

-Gdzie ja jestem?

Zapytała, przyglądając się dokładnie wnętrzu pokoju. Wszędzie były cegły i szmaty. Jedynie sosnowe krzesło oraz jasny stół nadawały temu pomieszczeniu nieco uroku.

-Gideon cię porwał, my cię uratowaliśmy, ty za mnie wyszłaś… Cała historia.

Znowu zdradliwy uśmiech wkradł się na pysk Nick'a.

-O ślubie ci nie uwierzę… Ale czekaj. Jak to mnie porwał? Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Perykles zerknął za siebie i nakazał policjantowi wprowadzenie lisa do piwnicy. Gideon usiadł obok wilka, tak jak ten mu kazał.

-Gideon… Czemu ty…

-Bo cię kocham Judy!

Wykrzyknął, a wszyscy zaniemówili.

-Kochasz ją? Przez ciebie mogła stać się jej krzywda!

Nick jak szaleniec wyjął paralizator i ponownie wymierzył w lisa, którego w ostatniej chwili ocalił Perykles.

-Uspokój się… On się nam przyda.

Judy patrzyła na towarzysza jak na bohatera. Nikt nigdy nie stanął w jej obronie, prócz niego. Może się pomyliła… Może on chciał ja tylko chronić. Gdy o tym pomyślała, poczuła nieodpartą chęć bycia przy nim. Chciała, żeby objął ją ramionami i trzymał w nich bezpiecznie. Jej marzenia zostały rozbite przez dzwonek telefonu Peryklesa.

-Renom? Co… Spokojnie… Jak to?!

-Kolejna ofiara?

Spytał Nick.

-Juls… Dać ci Renoma?

Podał komórkę lisowi, który spokojnie wysłuchał historii Renoma. Obraz jaki przedstawił baran był makabryczny.

-Dzięki, prześlij mi tą treść SMS'em. Narka.

Zakończył rozmowę i oddał telefon właścicielowi.

-Co się stało?

Zapytała pośpiesznie Judy.

-Juls został zabity. Jego szyja była przecięta długim ostrzem od bagnetu marki Bee.

Komórka ponownie zawibrowała. Perykles otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą i przeczytał treść SMS'a.

-Sześciu wkrótce znęcił miodek, gdy go z ula podebrali, pszczoła ukłuła jednego. I tylko w piątkę zostali…

-Żartowniś z tego zabójcy…

-Nick!

Krzyknęła króliczka, przytulając się do jego piersi. Wilk spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na kolegę, dając mu do zrozumienia kto będzie następny.

-Skarbie… Kochasz mnie?

Pytanie lisa okazało się jak trafienie w dziesiątkę. Odpowiedzią był całus, który rozluźnił atmosferę pomiędzy zakochanymi.

-Zostaliśmy w piątkę. Kolejnymi ofiarami będą Pelon i Juls. To oczywiste…

-Skąd to wiesz?

Judy dociekała, lecz Nick nie był skłonny do odpowiedzi.

-Gdy zostaniemy w trójkę… Będziemy musieli dostać się do tego magazynu wojskowego w lesie Woodshine.

-Dlaczego?

-Jestem prawie pewny, że to nie ten sekretarz chce się nas pozbyć… Ale ktoś inny…

-Kto?

Krzyknęli zgodnie Judy oraz Perykles.

-Ktoś kto manipulował obrotami pieniędzy mafii… Ktoś kto miał spory majątek aby opłacić płatnych zabójców… Ktoś, kogo ojciec jest generałem brygady armii pierwszej…

Grymas przejął twarze obojga słuchających. Mimo, że nie wiedzieli kto to, opis jaki podał im lis był okropny.

-Zanim ruszymy… Chciałam porozmawiać z Gideonem… Mogę?

Nick posmutniał. Jego oczy zaszkliły się, jakby znowu miał płakać.

-Kochasz go?

-Nie! Ale… Chce się czegoś od niego dowiedzieć.

-Idź.

Króliczka natychmiast weszła na parter i zobaczyła skutego przyjaciela. Podchodząc miała obawy co do rozmowy, jednak musiała z nim wyjaśnić parę kwestii.

-Gideon…

Lis szybko obrócił się w jej stronę.

-Wiedziałem, że Nick to twój chłopak… Ale myślałem, że może jednak coś do mnie czujesz…

-Przepraszam. Ale chyba do siebie nie pasujemy. To nie tak, że gatunek i tak dalej… Wiesz o co chodzi, prawda?

Zamilkli, oglądając wschód słońca.

-Wiem. Miło mieć cię chociaż za przyjaciółkę.

Uśmiechnął się.

-No cóż. Ale porwałem cię… I wstrzyknąłem specyfik usypiający… Posadzą mnie na rok do więzienia i minie jak batem strzelił.

-Będę trzymać kciuki.

 **Zostało pięcioro… Nie wiem czy możecie się domyślać kto stoi za wszystkimi morderstwami. Jeśli tak nie piszcie tego komentarzach, nie będzie spoilerów na mojej wachcie. Dziękuję wam za ponad 700 wyświetleń co w połączeniu z wattpadem daje nam 1700! Co jest… WOW.**


	13. Tajniacy Rozdział 13

**ROZDIZAŁ 13**

-Jedynym ratunkiem dla nas jest wydostanie się z tego wariatkowa. Uciekajmy do Zwierzogrodu!

Perykles wyglądał na wyraźnie zdenerwowanego. Cały czas chodził w kółko, zapominając, że wraz z Nick'iem dalej siedzą w zatęchłej piwnicy Gideona. Jego głowę przejmowała jedna myśl: Przeżyć.

-Nie możemy wyjechać. Tu nas wyczaili to i tam nas znajdą. Potrzebujemy planu… Kurde!

Krzyknął Nick, pośpiesznie przeszukując kieszenie.

-Co?

-Zapomniałem, że mamy furę Pazuriana. Bogo go zabije jak nie wróci do dzisiaj w południe! Muszę jechać mu go…

-Policjanci to zrobią. My mamy coś ważniejszego do roboty.

W głosie wilka dało się słyszeć niepokój. Lis wiedział, że to także dla niego nietuzinkowa sytuacja. W końcu chodziło o ich życie.

-Nie. Wsiadajmy i tak wszystkie rzeczy są w hotelu, więc musimy wracać.

-Idę po Judy.

Odparł Perykles i wziął swój pistolet, chowając go za tył marynarki.

 **PO POWROCIE**

Nick niczym Kubica zaparkował policyjnego SUV'a i rzucił kluczyki zrozpaczonemu koledze.

-Szybko! Możesz zdążyć!

Pazurian pokiwał głową, uśmiechnął się i natychmiast odjechał w stronę autostrady. Króliczka tym czasem powoli zaczynała pakować rzeczy lisa oraz swoje. Musieli wraz z Peryklesem odwieźć je na komendę, uzbroić się i jechać we wskazane przez Nick'a miejsce. Przerwał jej głos Gazelii, a dokładnie jej przeboju, ustawionego na dzwonek.

-Halo?

-Cześć Judy, tu Renom. Słuchaj Nick i Perykles nie odpowiadają. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że rozmawiałem z szefem i z bycia agentem, przerzuciłem się na prawo. Dzisiaj idę złożyć papiery. Może wtedy zniknę z listy zwierząt do odstrzelenia.

Usłyszała cichy śmiech.

-To wspaniała wiadomość! Gdzie będziesz pracować?

Spytała, zamykając na suwak swoją walizkę.

-Najpierw w ratuszu. Oczywiście w Zwierzogrodzie. Potem przeniosą mnie do…

Telefon zamilkł.

-Halo? Renom?

Judy była mocno przestraszona. Wymyślała, że jego komórka może mu upadła lub ją upuścił. Wykręciła do niego numer i zadzwoniła. Komunikat, że nie ma takiego numeru, dosyć ją przeraził. Szybko zbiegła przez schody do wejścia, szukając Nick'a. Ruda kita przemknęła koło fontanny. Wreszcie ujrzała lisa w towarzystwie Peryklesa.

-Karotka? Co jest?

Zapytał, łapiąc ją za ramiona.

-Renom… Musimy tam jechać!

Nick słysząc to już wiedział do czego doszło. Zachowywał kamienną twarz, jednak w środku czuł smutek i żal. Perykles też nie potrzebował dużo czasu aby zrozumieć co się stało. Oboje wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli w stronę apartamentu kolegi. Weszli na drugie piętro i wyjęli pistolety.

-Wchodzę pierwsza…

Wyszeptała Judy i powoli otworzyła drzwi. Już na holu zobaczyła kałużę krwi, wylewającą się z pokoju obok. Obeszła ją i zobaczyła ciało barana. Za nią do środka wszedł Nick oraz Perykles. Wszyscy zobaczyli zawieszony na sznurze rewolwer Magnum, w którego magazynku brakowało jednego pocisku. Lis zdjął z głowy Renoma kartkę i zobaczył wielką dziurę w czole, którą zapewne wyrządziła broń.

-Pięciu sprytnych żołnierzyków W prawie robić chce karierę. Jeden już przymierzył togę i zostało tylko czterech… No robi się coraz ciekawiej.

Odparł, po czym odłożył papier na swoje miejsce. Mimo makabrycznego widoku nawet króliczka, nie była przestraszona. Agenci powoli zbadali mieszkanie, lecz nie znaleźli niczego, prócz dokumentów o odstąpieniu od służby w biurze federalnym oraz tonę akt prawnych z ratusza. Na miejsce dotarła policja, która zgodnie stwierdziła zgon przez postrzał.

-Został Pelon. Gdzie on teraz w ogóle jest?

Spytała Judy, przyglądając się rewolwerowi.

-W domu, a gdzie ma być. Musimy się zbierać, natychmiast.

Odparł Nick i chwycił za kluczyki, rzucając je Peryklesowi.

-Komisarzu! Jeśli doszłoby do kolejnej zbrodni, proszę do mnie zadzwonić!

-Oczywiście!

Dodał po czym wszyscy, wsiedli do samochodu. Walizki całej trójki leżały w bagażniku i zanim mieli ruszyć do bazy, musieli ukryć swoje rzeczy. Wilk wjechał do małej uliczki w centrum miasteczka i ustawiwszy pojazd pod małą kamienicą, zaczął nosić bagaże do środka. Po powrocie jedynie odsapnął i ruszył w stronę autostrady.

-To była jakaś twoja kryjówka lub baza szpiegowska?

Zaśmiał się lis, szukając w radiu odpowiedniej stacji.

-Nie, to dom mojej babci.

Rzucił szybko i zjechał na zamkniętą trasę. Las stawał się gęstszy, a przy drodze ustawione były tabliczki z napisem aby zawrócić.

-Plan jest prosty. Obiekt ma trzy wejścia. Główne, specjalne oraz dla śmigłowców. My użyjemy czwartego.

-To znaczy?

Spytała Judy.

-Przebijemy się przez ścianę budynku gospodarczego. Na miejscu założymy nadajniki sygnałowe, aby uniemożliwić im w razie czego nadanie alarmu. Zdobędziemy tym chwilę czasu. Gdy przemkniemy do podziemnej części kompleksu, będziemy musieli odnaleźć centrum dowodzenia. Tam znajdziemy zwierzę, odpowiedzialne za te zamachy.

-Proste… Ale co z ochroną?

-Proszę cię… Myślisz, że na ochroniarzy czegoś takiego biorą geniuszy? Rzucisz im gdzieś kamień, oni tam podejdą, a ty przemykasz.

-Wchodzimy!

Perykles aatrzymał pojazd po lewej stornie kompleksu i naładował wszystkim broń.


	14. Tajniacy Rozdział 14

**ROZDZIAŁ 14**

Nick ostrożnie rozmieścił ładunki wybuchowe na ścianie, uważając na światło reflektorów, które co chwilę sprawdzało teren. Był tak skupiony na pracy, gdy nie usłyszał dzwonku swojego telefonu. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Judy, która mu go wykradła i odebrała, strażnicy prędko zorientowaliby się o nieproszonych gościach.

-Halo…

Wyszeptała.

-Tutaj sierżant Rogalski. Dzwonię w imieniu Pana Komisarza. Chodzi o to, że doszło do kolejnego zabójstwa. Ciało jakiegoś łosia, wyłowiono dzisiaj z jeziora przy hotelu Grand Paradas.

-Proszę kontynuować.

Odparła, upewniając się, że tylko Perykles i Nick ją słyszą.

-Przynajmniej podejrzewamy, że był to łoś, bo jego głowy praktycznie nie ma. Wyglądało to jakby coś ją odgryzło. Jednak w jeziorze nie było żadnych groźnych ryb.

Lis po skończeniu montowania ładunków, odebrał komórkę Judy.

-A czy coś przy nim znaleziono?

-Tak. Głęboko w zasuniętej kieszeni miał kartkę. Zaraz powiem co było tam napisane… Tylko ją… O mam! Czterech dzielnych żołnierzyków raz po morzu żeglowało, wtem wychynął śledź czerwony. Zjadł jednego, trzech zostało… Policja nadal poszukuje tego, kto to zrobił.

Nick natychmiast rozłączył się.

-Ale to nie ma sensu… Przecież ciało wyłowiono z jeziora… A w wierszu jest mowa o morzu lub oceanie.

-Przy hotelu jest odpływ morski. Możliwe, że ktoś zaatakował go na morzu, ale ciało przepłynęło przez pompę ciśnieniową i wpadło do jeziora.

Powiedział Perykles, wyjmując przycisk detonacyjny. Był on podłączony do ładunków długim kablem. Mieli tylko jedną szansę, po wybuchu musieli natychmiast dostać się do centrum dowodzenia. Cała trójka wycofała się, a gdy tylko Nick dał znać, wilk nacisnął przycisk. Dość potężny wybuch, wyrobił w ceglanej ścianie duży otwór. Perykles przeciął jeden z kabli i podpiął do niego sygnalizator.

-Mamy pięć minut! Szybko!

Ruszyli natychmiast w stronę wejścia do podziemi. Lis wyjął pistolet i postrzelił dwójkę strażników, którzy czekali przy drzwiach. Judy w tym samym czasie rzuciła w ich stronę granat, który w mgnieniu okna rozerwał żelazną konstrukcję, umożliwiając wejście do środka. Kamery i lasery cały czas ich wykrywały, ale po przez impulsy sygnalizatora, nikt nie mógł wzniecić alarmu. Dobiegli do podestu, pod którym znajdowało się laboratorium. Nagle zza drzwi wybiegł niedźwiedź, który z całej siły pchnął Peryklesem o barierkę, ściskając go przy niej z całej siły. Wilk nie utrzymując długo równowagi niczym skała, spadł w dół.

-Nie!

Krzyknął Nick, strzelając w niedźwiedzia. Judy spojrzała tym czasem pod siebie, widząc Peryklesa, leżącego w kałuży krwi.

-Idziemy!

Dodał lis, chwytając króliczkę za łapę i biegnąc w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Nagle usłyszeli dźwięk syreny alarmowej, co oznaczało, że czujnik przestał działać. Mieli chwilę zanim do bunkra zbiegnie się cała ochrona. Nick wziął rozbieg i wywarzył drzwi naprzeciw siebie. W środku dostrzegł strażnika, wcelowanego w nich z karabinu.

-Nie ruszajcie się!

Granatowe ściany co chwilę rozbłyskiwały czerwonym światłem lampy alarmu. Komputer i sprzęt znajdujący się w środku, zakryły kraty włączające się w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Lis i Judy podnieśli łapy do góry, opuściwszy broń. Do sali wbiegło czterech innych ochroniarzy. Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli dźwięk wydobywający się z megafonu.

- _Trójka miłych żołnierzyków bazę sobie raz zwiedzało. Gdy jednego ścisnął niedźwiedź, dwoje tylko pozostało…_

Głos był zniekształcony, co nawet strażnikom ta wieść zmroziła krew w żyłach. Z wentylatorów do pokoju ulotnił się purpurowy gaz. Nick natychmiast rozpoznał tę substancję i podnosząc Judy na ręce, wybiegł drogą, którą tu przybyli. Gdy byli już poza kompleksem, lis rozebrał się do spodni.

-Co ty robisz?!

Krzyknęła króliczka, niepokojąc się.

-Kojoty… Mogą nas wywąchać. Zdejmuj koszulę!

-Co?!

-Za późno!

Ponownie chwycił ją i pobiegł w głąb lasu, gubiąc po drodze kluczyki do samochodu. Ciągle widział za sobą światła latarek i laserów taktycznych. Uciekli tak dobre dwadzieścia minut, aż dostrzegli, że już ich nie goni. Nick wycieńczony niczym drzewo upadł na miękką trawę i zaczął ciężko oddychać, robiąc coraz to większe wdechy i wydechy.

-Jak… Jak to się mogła stać…

Judy próbowała cokolwiek powiedzieć, lecz zmęczenie nie pozwalało jej na to.

-Dwoje tylko pozostało… Gdziekolwiek uciekniemy, znajdą nas…

-Nick…

Upadła obok niego i powoli przytuliła się do jego milutkiej sierści. Czuła bicie jego serca, jego oddech.

-Jeśli mamy umrzeć…

Zbliżyła się do niego na tyle, aby ich pyszczki się ze sobą zetknęły.

-Błagam. Daj mi chociaż ten jeden raz.

Pocałowała go, lecz on zamiast skupić się na romantycznej chwili, zaczął myśleć o tym co się stanie.

 _Nie pozwolę aby nas zabili… Moja przyszłość… Plany względem całego mojego nowego życia… Nie. Nie!_

-Nie!

Krzyknął, po czym chwycił króliczkę za rękę i ruszył w stronę miasteczka.

-Nick co ty…

-Nie dam im ciebie zabić!

Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się poza lasem, usiedli na ławce. Dojście im do siebie zajęło krótką chwilę. Nick znalazł portfel w swoich resztkach ubrania, więc natychmiast ruszyli w stronę sklepu odzieżowego. Lis latał w samych bokserkach i podartych spodniach, a Judy w koszuli i małych spodenkach. Po zakupie odpowiednich ubrań: On w ciemnej koszuli z krawatem, ona w codziennym, szarym stroju.

-Dobra, dobra. Tylko spokojnie… Byliśmy szkoleni… Powinniśmy być szkoleni… Czemu nas nie wyszkolono do takich sytuacji?!

Rozhisteryzowanie Nick'a, tak bardzo wpłynęło na Judy, że wreszcie coś do niej dotarło. Cały ten czas to on pomagał jej we wszystkich. Teraz musiała się odwdzięczyć. W dodatku wiedziała, że w lesie za bardzo na niego naciskała. Może to spowodowało u niego taki stan.

-Skarbie… Ja… Chciałam cię przeprosić. Zachowałam się nieodpowiednie. Czuję się jak idiotka…

Lis spojrzał na nią i już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy ponownie mu przerwała.

-Powinnam wiedzieć, że to trudna sytuacja także dla ciebie. A teraz… Skoro jesteśmy sami… Jest środek nocy, a my po nieudanej akcji… Możemy po prostu pobyć chwilę w swoim towarzystwie, nie zważając na cały świat?

Podeszła do niego i przytuliła się.

 **Najgorszy rozdział za nami! Oczywiście pod względem gramatycznym! xD Jeśli chodzi o akcję… Nawet nie zdajecie sobie sprawy co będzie w następnych. Dziękuję serdecznie, ponieważ podsumowując wyświetlenia z Wattpada oraz Fanficiton wybiło mi ich ponad 2000! WOW! Jestem pod takim wrażeniem, że chyba skoczę z mostu. Ale nie skoczę… Bo nie ma mostu… To komplikuje sprawę… No nic. Widzimy się jutro! :D**


	15. Tajniacy Rozdział 15

**ROZDIZAŁ 15**

Nick i Judy przechadzali się deptakiem przy plaży. Dochodziło południe, a upały nie dawały nikomu spokoju. Chodzili obserwując bawiące się zwierzęta oraz nowo przybyłych plażowiczów, którzy rozkładali swoje rzeczy. Wiatru praktycznie nie było, mimo to fale z impetem uderzały o falochrony.

-Karocia… Chciałbym cię o coś prosić.

Odparł, wyjmując i podając jej swój portfel.

-Gdyby mnie zabili, ucieknij. Gdziekolwiek się da, ale uciekaj!

-Nick… Nie myśl o tym. Samej chce mi się płakać gdy o tym mówisz. Nie umrzesz… Nie stracę cię, ani ty mnie. Jesteśmy razem! Na zawsze!

Podeszła bliżej niego i przytuliła się do jego łapy.

-Może i to zły moment, ale…

Zatrzymał się i uklęknął przed króliczką. Judy nie kryła zdumienia i od razu domyśliła się jego zamiarów. Łzy szczęścia popłynęły po jej miękkim policzku.

-Panno Hopps. Czy uczynisz mnie najszczęśliwszym lisem na ziemi i wyjdziesz za mnie, zostając tym samym Panią Bajer?

Przechodnie zatrzymali się, a gdy tylko króliczka rzuciła się Nick'owi na szyję, wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. Wiwaty padły nawet z końca plaży, a zakochani tulili się do siebie w romantycznej chwili. Lis powoli wcisnął obrączkę na mały palec króliczki.

-Dziękuję…

Wyszeptał, a wtedy poczuł niemiłosierny ból w plecach. Stojący za nim przechodnie dostrzegli wylewającą się z koszuli krew.

-Nick?

Judy nie rozumiała nadal co się dzieje, a grymas bólu na jego twarzy potęgował jej zdziwienie. Dopiero wrzask i panika wśród przechodniów, dały jej do zrozumienia najgorszą możliwą opcję. Lis upadł na jej ręce, odsłaniając ranę postrzałową w plecach. Łzy szczęścia, przerodziły się w szloch.

-Lekarza! Ratunku!

Krzyczała, jednak chaos był tak duży, że nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Po paru minutach, gdy na ulicy nie było prawie nikogo, agentka podniosła swojego partnera. Jego oczy były opadnięte. Usłyszała syrenę policyjną oraz pogotowia. Wszystko zawirowało, zemdlała.

 **DZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ**

Judy obudziła się w szpitalnym łóżku. Przed nią wisiał duży telewizor, a obok stała komoda z jedzeniem i piciem. Obok niej leżała kartka oraz pusty wazon na wodę. Czuła dyskomfort oraz ból w okolicach czaszki. Poruszyła się a wtedy usłyszała pikanie jej materacu. Do sali wbiegł doktor oraz pielęgniarka.

-O, wreszcie się Pani wybudziła. No jak na zemdlenie z powodu przegrzania to szybko.

Króliczka uśmiechnęła się z nadzieją kontynuacji lekarza.

-No cóż. Jakby to powiedzieć… Nie okłamuję swoich pacjentów. Pani narzeczony lub mąż… Zmarł w trakcie przewozu do szpitala.

Judy pękło serce. Tego się obawiała. Tej informacji wolała nigdy nie usłyszeć. Znów zaczęła płakać, co skłoniło pielęgniarkę do podania jej chusteczki.

-Przykro mi. Natomiast Pani stan nie jest niepokojący. Jeśli będzie Pani w świadomości, że wszystko w porządku, wypiszemy Panią. Żegnam.

Odparł i wraz z asystentką wyszli. Króliczka płacząc, zerknęła na kartkę obok. Wzięła ją i otworzyła. Czaszki oraz kości były na niej złote, a podpis czerwony.

 _Dwóch się w słonku wygrzewało pod błękitnym, czystym niebem, ale słońce tak przypiekło, że pozostał tylko jeden._

Zerknęła z bólem na podpis pod tekstem.

 _Wasz kochany wróg!_

Zgniotła kartkę i z całej siły rzuciła nią do kosza. Padła zdruzgotana na poduszkę, próbując uświadomić sobie, że to sen.

-Nie…

Zapłakała jeszcze mocniej. Wtedy dostrzegła leżący przy komodzie kabel. Był długi i urwany oraz dość ostry. Długo się nie zastanawiając chwyciła go i ruszyła powoli w stronę schowka. Było to w miarę duże pomieszczenie z beczułkami, miotłami i szufelkami. Przerzuciła kabel przez lampę i zawiązała na jego końcu pętlę. Stanęła na jednej z beczułek i przełożyła swoją głowę przez pętlę. Już się miała odpychać, gdy usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi. Tak ją to przestraszyło, że beczka przewróciła się na drugą stronę, a Judy trzymała się już tylko na końcach swoich tylnych odnóży. Ujrzała postać dorosłej tygrysicy w kitlu lekarskim z rewolwerem w ręce. Rozpoznała ją, widzieli się przecież wtedy w teatrze, jak wraz z Nick'iem odkryli bombę.

-A ten jeden, ten ostatni, tak się przejął dolą srogą… Że aż z żalu się powiesił. I nie było już nikogo…

Uśmiechnęła się, kładąc broń na blacie. Króliczka nadal walczyła z osuwającą się beczką. W każdej chwili mogła ona odjechać, a wtedy byłaby bezradna.

-Wiesz co… To nawet śmieszne. Najlepsi agenci dali się powybijać jak małe dzieci. Oj to złe porównanie… Jak niemowlęta.

Zaśmiała się psychicznie.

-Jestem jednak pod wrażeniem uporu Nick'a. Był słodki, nawet mogłam go oszczędzić…

-Dlaczego… To zrobiłaś…

Wydusiła z siebie Judy, wciąż próbując utrzymując równowagę.

-Dlaczego? Bo zepsuliście mój plan! Ten budynek miał wylecieć w powietrze wraz z moimi najgorszymi wrogami! To było takie piękne… A wy to zrujnowaliście!

-Ale… Co z resztą… Agentów…

-Przeszkadzali mi w odnalezieniu tego sekretarza mafii. Ciągle gdy wraz z moimi zabójcami byłam w pobliżu niego, napatoczyli się ci przeklęci federalni! Ten gość miał kupę kasy w tej swojej teczce oraz numery konta zza granicy!

Wreszcie beczka ustała, lecz była już na tyle nisko, że króliczka nie mogła uwolnić swojej głowy zawiniętej w kabel.

-Cóż. Wszystko co dobre, musi się skończyć. A uwierz, że zabawa w zabijanie was była wspaniała!

Podeszła do niej i skrępowała jej ręce z tyłu.

-Pora się pożegnać. Nie lubię tego robić, ale ktoś musi…

Już miała kopnąć beczkę i uśmiercić Judy, gdy poczuła lekkie tykanie po plecach. Obejrzała się i ujrzała Nick'a w garniturze, wcelowanego w nią z pistoletu. Niczym błyskawica chwyciła za rewolwer i wystrzeliła, lecz żaden pocisk nie wypadł z lufy.

-Co… Jak?!

-Jesteś głupia jeśli myślałaś, że pozwolę ci mnie zastrzelić.

Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął za spust. Pocisk trafił w nogę tygrysicy, która z wrzaskiem upadła na ziemię. Lis spokojnie schował broń i pomógł partnerce wywiązać się z sideł. Gdy oboje już stali twardo na ziemi, do pokoju wpadli policjanci i personel medyczny. Funkcjonariusze zakuli tygrysicę i przenieśli ze sobą, a lekarze natychmiast zabrali Judy na obserwację.

-Dziękuję ci… Znowu…

Wyszeptała, spoglądając na swojego wybawiciela.

 **KOLEJNY DZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ**

-Pani Hopps…

-Panno… Jeszcze nie jestem zamężna.

Zaśmiała się, przerywając lekarzowi.

-No tak. Wracając, stan się ustabilizował, a mięśnie karku pracują jak dawniej. Niestety krążenie trochę spadło, więc panna sobie tu poczeka.

Odwzajemnił uśmiech i wyszedł. Zaraz za nim do sali wbiegł Nick z kwiatami.

-Nie rozumiem… Doktor mówił, że nie żyjesz…

-Poprosiłem go aby tak powiedział. To była część planu. Na szczęście kula, która mnie trafiła nie przebiła kręgosłupa, ani serca, tylko wylądowała kawałek dalej. Więc prócz opatrunku i chwili rozciągania się nic mi nie było. Ale tylko w ten sposób mogłem nas ocalić.

-Przestraszyłeś mnie…

Pocałowała go i powróciła głową na poduszkę.

-Załatwiłem termin ślubu. Poza tym Bogo dał nam dodatkowe dwa tygodnie wolnego, ze względu na… Ostatnie wydarzenia.

-Naprawdę?

Spytała, śmiejąc się uroczo od ucha do ucha.

-Tak. Już się nie mogę doczekać. Tylko boję się reakcji na komendzie gdy wrócimy do Zwierzogrodu… Pazurian się załamię.

Oboje śmiali się nawzajem, aż usłyszeli głos lekarza.

-Panie Bajer… Termin wizyt minął… Proszę przyjść jutro z rana.

-Oczywiście.

Odparł i pocałował Judy w czoło.

-Papa słońce.

-Do zobaczenia.

Dodała krótko i położyła się spać.

 **KONIEC! Oczywiście jeśli chcecie mogę zrobić krótki Epilog dotyczący ich wspólnego ślubu, ale to niestety nie na jutro. Gdy zobaczę, że chcecie to może w następnym tygodniu postaram się coś wrzucić. Mam nadzieję, że podobała wam się ta zwariowana historia. Zdecydowałem się na Happy End bo wiedziałem, że większość z was by mnie zabiła gdybym uśmiercił każdą postać, choć plan był taki na samym początku.**

 **Jeśli chodzi o Zwierzogród to mój pierwszy i ostatni fanfic. Zmęczyło mnie pisanie o nowym świecie Disney'a. Jednak sądzę, że kiedyś coś może się u mnie na profilu pojawić. Nie wiem jeszcze co, ale coś na pewno. Podsumowując także liczbę wyświetleń na Wattpadzie oraz Fanfiction, uzyskaliśmy…. Fanfary proszę… 2400! Wspaniała liczba, której się nie spodziewałem. Udało nam się to uzyskać w około dwa tygodnie, co jest wspaniałym wynikiem! Trzymajcie się i do zobaczenia wkrótce! O ile ABW i CBŚ nie znajdą kopii mojego nowego opowiadania (tak to ostrzeżenie). xD**

 **Good Bye!**


	16. Tajniacy Rozdział 16

**ROZDZIAŁ 16**

Judy kończyła ubierać swoją sukienkę ślubną. Całości przyglądały się jej dwie siostry oraz córka Pana B, który został zaproszony na wesele.

-Pięknie wyglądasz złotko. Nick to szczęściarz…

Uśmiechnęła się Fru Fru. Wtedy wszyscy usłyszeli wchodzącego do środka Finnick'a oraz Pazuriana. Wyglądali na zmęczonych i lekko zdenerwowanych.

-Co wy tu robicie?

Spytała Jill, najstarsza siostra Judy.

-Chodzi… O Nick'a…

Odparł wycieńczony bieganiem gepard.

-Co?

-Jill, chodź.

Powiedział Finnick, wychodząc na zewnątrz pokoju. Cała trójka spojrzała sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Ten idiota ubzdurał sobie, że to jest nieprawda. Weź z nim porozmawiaj, bo już nawet Bogo próbował.

Króliczkę niewątpliwie zaskoczyła ta wiadomość. Natychmiast ruszyła do pokoju, gdzie miał się przygotowywać narzeczony jej siostry. W środku zobaczyła zdenerwowanego komendanta, którego poprosiła o wyjście.

-Nick. Jeśli stąd nie wyjdziesz, złamiesz Judy serce.

-Nie prawda! Kto by chciał się żenić z kimś takim jak ja!

Odparł nerwowo, chowając się za szafę. Cała sytuacja wyglądała dość komicznie, jednak Jill wiedziała, że musi go przekonać.

-Czyli jej nie kochasz, rozumiem. No cóż…

Wzruszyła ramionami i wolnym krokiem udała się do drzwi.

-Oczywiście, że ją kocham. Myślisz, że poświęciłbym całe swoje nowe życie dla niej gdybym jej nie kochał? Myślisz, że starałbym się ją ocalić przed śmiercią gdybym jej nie kochał? Więc pozwól, że ci coś powiem Jill. Kocham ją najbardziej na świecie, rozumiesz? Najbardziej na świecie!

Króliczka zatrzymała się i odwróciła się do Nick'a, prezentując swój triumfalny uśmiech.

-No to na co czekasz?

Lis zdębiał. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój garnitur i niczym zwycięzca, ruszył w stronę kościoła. Nawet Feniek był pod wrażeniem talentu negocjacji Jill. Pazurian i Bogo popatrzyli po sobie i poszli zaraz za Nick'iem.

 **GODZINĘ PÓŹNIEJ**

Biała katedra była już prawie pełna. Od strony pana młodego stali w kolejności: Finnick, Pazurian oraz Bogo. Natomiast od strony panny młodej: Jill, Jemie oraz Fru Fru. W ławkach można było dostrzec Pana B, wraz z jego ochroniarzami, niektórych z komendy oraz biura federalnego oraz rodziców Judy i Nick'a, z uśmiechem patrzących na pięknie wystrojony ołtarz.

-A co jeśli ona nie przyjdzie?

Wyszeptał w stronę swojego przyjaciela.

-Zamknij się. Jeszcze dwie minuty.

-Ale tu jest strasznie gorąco!

Zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po kościele. Wtedy usłyszał dzwony oraz oklaski. Przed ołtarzem zjawił się lew, który był księdzem, a drzwi główne otworzyły się. Wszyscy ujrzeli Judy w jej długiej, białej sukni. Przed nią szły jej małe siostry, rozsypując kwiaty.

-Ona jest… aniołem…

-Poczekaj do nocy poślubnej.

Zaśmiał się Feniek. Wreszcie króliczka doszła przed ołtarz, a gdy tylko znalazła się w zasięgu Nick'a, ten natychmiast pocałował ją w główkę. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie nawzajem i spojrzeli na księdza.

-Zebraliśmy się tu, aby połączyć węzłem małżeńskim tę nietypową parę. Każdy powie: „Ale to przecież naturalni wrogowie!" Jednak nawet oni mogą znaleźć w sobie miłość. Nie bójmy się tego. Pokazujmy swoje uczucia, tak jak Bóg nam nakazuje.

 **Cała msza święta, którą ze względu na brak czasu nie opiszę.**

-Judy…

Zwrócił się do niej lew.

-Czy chcesz pojąć za męża tego oto Nickolasa i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, do póki śmierć was nie rozłączy?

Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu.

-Tak.

-A czy ty Nickolasie… Chcesz pojąć za żonę tę oto Judy i ślubujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, do póki śmierć was nie rozłączy?

Lis jeszcze raz spojrzał na świadków stojących za nim, po czym przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się.

-Niczego w życiu nie byłem bardziej pewien… Tak!

Ksiądz zaplótł ich złączony łapy stułą po czym odmówił krótką modlitwę.

-Niech ten węzeł złączy wasze łapy oraz wasze serca na wieczność. Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną. Możecie się pocałować.

Nick długo nie czekając, podniósł swoją wybrankę wysoko i na oczach wszystkich namiętnie ją pocałował. Oklaski padły z każdego miejsca w kościele. Pazurian zaczął cicho płakać, co jedynie nakłoniło Bogo do pójścia w jego ślady. Państwo Hopps oraz państwo Bajer z radością, pogratulowali sobie nawzajem i kontynuowali oglądanie przepięknej ceremonii. Wreszcie lis odłożył Judy na ziemię.

-Głupi lis…

-Szczwany królik…

-Gdzie jedziemy na miesiąc miodowy?

Spytała, usłyszawszy dźwięk organów, które zaczęły grać Marsz Mendelsona.

-Może jakiś rejs…

 **No i wygadałem… Tak, będzie część druga. A co? Myśleliście, że na tym poprzestanę? xD**

 **Judy i Nick wybiorą się już jako małżeństwo w piękny rejs. Ale jak to bywa w moich opowiadaniach, nie wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Pojawi się ktoś, kogo już w tym fanficu opisywałem.**

 **Zwierzogród – Rejs Marzeń (już wkrótce na Wattpad oraz Fanfiction).**


End file.
